Every Step I Take
by Pip.D
Summary: Cat was the only female member of the Shield. Now that they're together no more things with ex-boyfriend Seth Rollins start to take a turn for the worse. Cat has a lot of friends but n one closer than Roman, or so she thought. As she starts to move on she starts to think that Ambrose is more than just an annoying acquaintance.
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl: **

Catherine Vincent (looks like Anna Sophia Robb)  
>24 years old<br>Professional wrestler for the WWE  
>Goes by Cat<br>Best friend is Roman Reigns  
>Annoying Acquaintance is Dean Ambrose<br>Obsessed ex-boyfriend is Seth Rollins

**The Boy:**  
>Dean Ambrose<br>28 years old  
>Professional wrestler for the WWE<br>Unhappy with supposed best friend Seth Rollins  
>For some odd reason feels the need to protect Cat<br>Calls Cat 'Kitty' because it annoys her

**The Story****:**  
>Cat was the only female member of 'The Shield' when they were still together. Now that they're not together her relationship with now ex-boyfriend Seth Rollins is taking a turn for the worse and he's becoming violent and abusive.<p>

Cat has lots of friends in the WWE but no one better than Roman Reigns, or so she thought. She thought he could never be replaced. But as she moves on from her break up and countless encounters with Seth she starts thinking that Dean Ambrose might be more than just an annoying acquaintance.

"Hey Cat!" As I turned the corner and neared my locker room I was met by someone that I truly cannot stand. Dean Ambrose was sat outside the door with his legs crossed. He was wearing his white wife beater and dark washed jeans. His hair was drenched in sweat, I knew he had just had a match, the girls had forced me to watch it.

"Ugh, what do you want?" I sneer as I step over him to get in to my locker room. All while thanking god that I had decided to wear shorts instead of that dress I had picked up while I was shopping earlier that day. It was one thing that I loved about travelling for a majority of the year, there was always somewhere new to go shopping.

Dean scoffed as he stood up and followed me in to my locker room, uninvited. "Catherine that's a little rude don't you think? We spent a whole eighteen months getting along and then all of a sudden you start hating my guts." And now it's my turn to scoff. I suppose I should explain some things so you're not so confused! I was the only lady member of 'The Shield'.

Back in the day I was dating Seth Rollins. Roman was and still is my best friend and Dean well he was and still a pain in my ass! "Let's get one thing straight, Ambrose! We never got along. The only reason I put up with you for so long was because of Seth." I mutter Seth's name. After he turned his back on 'The Shield' we started having problems. Because the script had changed I was spending more time with Dean and Roman, Seth became jealous and actually thought something was going on with me and Roman. Which of course nothing was but he's always been a bit funny with how well Roman and I got along.

Our break up was messy. He walked in to our bedroom one day after we had had an argument and I was hugging Roman. Well that was it; he screamed at me because he thought that I was cheating on him and went out. He didn't return until late that night and he returned with a random he had met on the street. So that was our break up and even now, three months later he's still trying to get me back. He was trying so hard that he recently put his hands on my and sprained my wrist. "As if! I know you secretly loved all that attention I gave you." Dean smirked.

I rolled my eyes and kicked off my sparkly heels, picked them up and shoved them in my bag and slipped on a pair of flip flops. "What do you want Dean?" I turned to face him. He had made himself comfortable on the couch.

He sighs in return before actually giving me an answer. "Seth was hanging outside your door so I figured I'd scare him off." He says and shrugs his shoulders.

"Oh," It's possibly the only bad thing about dating someone you work with. Because if things turn sour like they did with me and Seth you still have to see them every day. I was lucky to have a lot of people around that were keeping an eye on me. Dean apparently being one of them. "Well thanks." I manage to mutter. It's safe to say that I'm a little scared of Seth now. I know he wouldn't hurt me that bad but the fact that he thinks it's ok to put his hands on me at all scares the absolute crap out me.

"That's ok," He nods and stands up from the couch and leaves the room without another word.

Well that was weird. I shrug it off and pack my bag and decide that now would be a good time to head back to the hotel for some rest. I pick up my bag and make sure that I have everything and then head for the door. I groan loudly when I run in to Seth. "Hey Cat." He smiles brightly at me.

"Hi Seth," I mumble and look down at the ground. I can't deny that I still have feelings for him.

"Are you going back to the hotel?" He asks. It's weird, ever since we broke up he acts like nothing has changed and talks so casually when it was his fault that we broke up.

"Yep." I say and try to side step him. I'm now kind of wishing that I had asked Dean to stay for a little longer so he could walk to the parking lot with me.

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat before you go back?" He asks.

"No." I say as he blocks my exit.

"Um, I think you mean yes. We've got stuff to talk about." And once again Seth grabs me by the wrist, the same one that he had grabbed last week. I look up at him with a scowl.

"Get off me." I snap and try to pull my hand from his grip, but of course because he thinks that somehow we're still together just tightens his grip.

"Oi!" A loud voice interrupts my thoughts on what to do and I turn my head to see Dean walking towards us. I can honestly say that I've never been so happy to see Dean in my life. Seth instantly let's go of my wrist. "Is there a problem here?" Dean arches an eyebrow and I pull my hand back to my side trying to cover up how much pain I'm actually in. Dean stops beside me and looks down at me.

"No problem, Seth was just leaving." I grumble.

Seth doesn't say anything but leaves angrily. "Are you alright?" Dean looks down at me again. This time I've dropped my bag and I'm clutching my wrist. I can't believe he did it again. I'm trying to push back the tears but I'm not doing a very good job, my wrist hadn't healed from the first time Seth had put his hands on me.

"No." I choke.

Dean sighs and picks up my duffle bag. "C'mon we'll go find Roman and head back to the hotel." He says and he swings his arm around my shoulder and leads me down the hallway to the locker room where Roman was. We pass the medics room and both Dean and I glance at it as we pass. "Do you wanna grab some ice?" He asks.

I nod instantly. "Yeah." I say and we turn around and walk in to the medics' room. The medic looks up curiously when we walk in and frowns when he sees that once again I'm clutching my wrist. He doesn't say a thing as he walks over to the freezer and grabs an ice pack out and wraps it in some paper towel. He was the one that treated me the first time Seth put his hands on me. Once I've got an ice pack we're back on our way to Roman's locker room.

When we get there Roman is in the shower so I sit down on the couch with Dean. It's awkward now, we just sit in silence until Roman walks out of the bathroom raking his fingers through his hair. He looks at me and then looks at the ice pack on my wrist and shakes his head. He walks over to me and bends down so he's at eye level with me. "Did he do that?" He asks, obviously referring to Seth. I knew he wouldn't think that Dean would do something like this. I know somewhere deep down even though he sometimes goes out of his way to annoy the crap out me that he cares, he wouldn't have come back to check on me if he didn't.

I nod my head, knowing that I don't have to say anything. After Dean and Roman have a little talk the guys walk back to the parking lot with me and send me back to the hotel with strict instructions to go to their hotel room once I pick up the rest of my things. They have a spare room and Roman said he'd feel more comfortable if I was staying with them until they deal with Seth. And I can say quite honestly that I do not want to know how they are going to 'deal' with Seth.

So I did as I was told and packed up all my things in my single hotel room and made my way to Dean and Roman's room. I still wasn't quite sure why they had a three bedroom apartment. When we were still doing 'The Shield' we all roomed together in a three bedroom apartment. I shared with Seth and Roman and Dean had their own rooms. It was nice, when we were all getting along. Everything was fine for a few weeks after 'The Shield' broke up. When I broke up with Seth things became a bit awkward. Dean and I have never really seen eye to eye so we hardly ever talked once we stopped working together. Things with me and Roman never changed, he'll always be my best friend. No matter who I'm with. But things with Roman and Seth were rocky, and then last week when he sprained my wrist things changed for the worse. Roman went off at him, in fact I think Dean might have as well. So now everyone hates Seth…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I looked around the hotel room and found the empty bedroom. I was tired and all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep so I changed out of my shorts and tank top and slipped in to silky pyjama bottoms and a white tight fitting shirt. I took an aspirin and curled up in my bed. Breathing a little easier knowing that Seth wouldn't know where I was.

And how wrong I was…

I rolled over to check my phone when the text tone went off and got a rude shock. I had quite a few texts from him and as I opened my phone to read them they kept coming. They were all abusive and he had now started to think that there was something going on with Dean just because he had been standing outside my locker room door when I wasn't there and because he had interrupted our little moment in the hall way. I sat up in my bed and read every message as it came through, he was currently calling me every name under the sun. I got up from my bed and walked out and straight in to Roman's room.

It didn't take long for me to turn off my phone. If I had figured out how to block his messages I would have but I didn't so my only other option was to turn off my phone and wait for Roman and Dean to come back to the hotel. When the door opened and closed I wanted to get straight off the bed and go and hug Roman but I waited because I knew that he would come to his room pretty much straight away. Or I thought he would come to his room straight away. I heard my bedroom door open and close and then I heard someone go to the fridge and heard a can open. The TV was switched on soon after that but no one came to Roman's room. So instead I got off Roman's bed and walked out to the living room only to find Dean. "Hey, why is your phone off I've been trying to call you." He asked when he saw me walk out of Roman's room.

"Where's Roman?" I asked curiously completely ignoring Dean's question. To be honest I wanted to avoid the subject of Seth all together.

"He's gone to see Galina and Joelle." He answered.

"Oh…" I forgot that Galina and Jojo had been at the show tonight, I had seen them before the show started.

"Is everything alright?" Dean tilts his head to the side and looks at me curiously. My face must tell him a story because he frowns and shuffles over on the couch and wraps his arm over my shoulder. "Wanna tell me what's going on?" He says as he sips on his beer and put his feet on the coffee table. Classy man, Dean Ambrose.

"How do you block numbers on a Samsung?" I know I should probably tell him why I want to but I don't have the energy to read out every single abusive message that Seth has sent me in the last forty five minutes. I haven't even checked my voicemail yet. Dean looks at me curiously and then looks down at my hand which is swollen and will probably be pretty bruised by the morning.

"Where's your phone?" He asks.

"In Roman's room?" I stare at the TV not really paying attention to anything apart from the dull throbbing pain in my hand and the feeling of Dean's arm resting on my shoulders.

"Go get it, has Seth been messaging you?"

"Yeah just one message after the other, he's not saying very nice things about you." I mutter and stand up from the couch and walk to Roman's room. I switch on my phone as I walk back to the couch and hand my phone over without even considering that there would be more messages when I turned the phone back on. All I wanted was to block his number so he couldn't contact me, I hadn't had any plans to show Dean or Roman any of the messages he had sent me.

But that plan went out the window when Dean's eyes nearly popped out of his head when message after message again popped up on the screen. "Were you going to tell anyone that he was threatening you?" Dean asks without looking up at me. He scrolls through the messages and there is a frown stuck to his face.

"No…" Seth wouldn't say things like he'd been saying if he didn't care. I knew I would never go back to him but I was sure there was a way to get through to him and make him realise that our relationship was toxic and it would never work.

"Not even Roman?" Dean looked up this time and frowned at me.

"Not even Roman. I just want him to know that I don't wanna be with him anymore. He still thinks that I'm just mad at him. He hasn't accepted that I broke up with him. Once he knows I know he'll stop." I couldn't sound more stupid if I tried, I knew deep down he probably wouldn't stop until something bad happened. Something worse than him spraining my wrist.

"Are aware how stupid that is Kitty?" Ugh, I hate that nickname!

"Dean. Do not call me Kitty!" I spit at him. I know he says it just to annoy me but at the moment Seth is doing a fantastic job at annoying me and definitely does not need Dean's help.

"But I like it, it's endearing." He chuckles.

"Shut up and block Seth's number." I grumble and sit back down on the couch and cross my arms over my chest. He does as he's told and goes through my phone settings and blocks his number so he won't be able to text or call me. I'm feeling slightly better after that. "Do you know if Roman is coming back tonight?" I ask Dean.

"Wouldn't have a clue, probably not. Why?"

To be honest I just wanted someone to hug. I was upset and a little bit terrified at the moment and all I wanted was my best friend to snuggle up with. But I wouldn't interrupt his time with Joelle, his four year old daughter. "Just wanted one of his hugs." I reply and get off the couch. Maybe if I sleep in his bed he'll come back later and give me that hug I'm so badly craving.

"I'll hug you." Dean offers.

"Its fine, I'm going to bed." I say and walk off turning around quickly to grab my phone from the coffee table.

"Don't be silly, come here." Dean says as he gets off the couch and reaches out for a hug. He's got this stupid grin on his face and I can't help but smile back at him and take those few more steps so I'm within arms-length. He grabs my good hand and yanks me closer to him and wraps his arms around me. I wrap my arms around his torso and lean my head on his chest. "See, I'm not so bad." He chuckles in to my neck.

"Thank you." I mutter stupidly.

"It's like you think I'm some arrogant asshole who's horrible to you all the time." He says sarcastically.

"You are an arrogant asshole who's horrible to me all the time." I giggle.

"Well I wasn't horrible to you today. I guess that's a start…" He chuckles.

"I guess so." I nod. "Ok I'm gonna go to bed." I say softly and look up at him. My arms are still are around him and it seems like Dean has no plans on letting me go anytime soon. I can honestly say after knowing Dean for over two years I have never hugged him, not unless we were celebrating a win in the ring. I have to admit, this hug was kind of nice.

"No you're not, you're gonna sit up and watch a movie with me." He says and manoeuvres his way around the coffee table and we flop on to the couch. With a little bit of rearranging Dean manages to get his arm around my shoulder. I lift up my feet and tuck them under my butt and put my head back on his chest. He grabs the remote for the TV with his spare hand and goes in to the TV guide to find something to watch. "What do you think? Chick flick, RomCom or horror?" As if he's even gonna let me choose, he was a mad wingman for Seth before we started dating. All four of us had just started working together and decided that some bonding time would be awesome, so Roman and Dean sat on one couch and me and Seth on the other and Dean had asked the same question.

I glanced up at him and he laughed thinking that I wouldn't remember. "As if you're actually gonna let me choose." I grumble with a half-smile.

"You're right, horror it is." He laughs and picks the movie.

We sit through about half the movie before the door opens and Roman walks in. I look up and smile at him sleepily, I was almost asleep on Dean's chest. "Roman." I felt bad just ditching Dean but I had said that I wanted a hug from him. I got up from the couch leaving Dean on the couch looking a little disappointed. I walked over to Roman and before he could put down the things he was holding I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in to his chest.

"Alright?" He chuckled and dropped his bag by our feet and put his arms around my waist.

"Dean helped me block Seth's number." I tell him.

"Was he bugging you?" he arches an eyebrow.

"I think abusing is more the word you're looking for, bro." Dean had stood up from the couch now and was walking towards us.

"Did you save the messages?" Roman looks down at me with a frown.

"No." I shake my head, it hadn't even occurred to me that I should save them.

"I did, I sent then to myself." Dean interjected.

"Good." Roman nodded at Dean.

"Alright, I'm off to bed." Dean said as he stretched awkwardly and slapped Roman on the back and walked off to his room. He didn't say anything to me, in fact I'm not sure he even looked at me.

I hadn't meant to hurt his feelings by jumping off the couch as soon as Roman walked through the door but I guess I had. Eh, why am I even worried about how Dean feels? We've never gotten along before so why would cuddling on the couch for an hour make any difference?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Catherine were you snuggling on the couch with Dean?" Roman looks down at me and raises an eyebrow and I smile. I nod my head and think about whether or not I want to tell him why I was hugging Dean.

"I wanted to hug you but you weren't here." I frown up at him and he laughs. He lets go of me and grabs his bag.

"C'mon you can come snuggle now." He says and takes my hand and leads me to his bedroom and laughs when he realises that I've already made myself comfortable in his room. "Were you snuggling in my bed without me?" He asks as he drops his bag with his ring gear in it and grabs a pair of sleep pants and walks off to the bathroom.

I crawl in to the bed and wait for him to come back. He takes ages, and I start wondering if he's fallen in to the toilet. So I hop out of bed and walk in to the living room and he's nowhere to be seen. And then I notice that the front door is open just a little bit and I can hear people talking. It doesn't even occur to me that it's probably Seth at the door that Roman is talking to and I walk over to the door and yank it open. Seth's face goes from calm to angry in seconds and he pushes past Roman to get to me. But before he can I'm yanked backwards in to the hotel room and the door slams shut in his face. I look up and see Dean standing behind me with his arm wrapped around my waist. "That was a bit silly don't you think?" He cocks an eyebrow at me and moves his arm from my waist.

I just stand there stunned, where the hell did he come from? "Cat! Get out here!" I hear Seth shout from behind the door. No matter how scared I am that he'll hurt me again I'll always have some sort of feelings for Seth and my first thought is to open the door. "Catherine I swear to god, if you don't come out here I'll break down that fucking door!" And that changes my mind. I take two steps backwards and collide with the brick wall that is Dean Ambrose.

"Relax, Roman won't let him anywhere near you." He murmurs when I turn around and look up at him.

I don't reply and I walk back to Roman's room and Dean follows me. "I'm starting to wish I never dated him." I grumble as I crawl back in to Roman's bed and snuggle up with the blankets.

"You don't mean that…" Dean says softly as he sits on the side of the bed.

"I do." I nod. "None of this would be happening if we weren't together." I say sadly.

I hate what Seth has turned in to. If we hadn't been together we would all still be friends and Dean and Roman wouldn't have to look out for me all the time. It's my fault that Seth has turned in to a psycho obsessed asshole. He changed because we were together and now it's not just affecting me, it's affecting Roman and Dean. "You didn't know he was going to do any of the stuff that he's done Cat, how could you know?" Dean says softly. "Obviously he cares about you, he's just going about it the wrong way." He mutters.

I stay silent for a while. I don't know how to deal with anymore. "This is stupid, I'm gonna go talk to him." I mutter. All I've heard for the last five minutes is Seth screaming at me to go and talking to him. He alternates from asking nicely to getting angry because I'm ignoring him. The sooner this whole situation is over the better.

"Are you sure?" He mutters as I sit up and get out of the bed.

"Quite sure." I grumble and head to the front door and yank it open. I walk out and grab Seth's hand and drag him down the hallway ignoring Roman calling out to me. If this doesn't end things I don't know what will. "Sit down, shut up and let me talk. If you utter one word before I say you can this conversation is over and you will NOT get another opportunity. Do you understand?" I don't know what just came over me but I'm taking charge and I'm definitely not thinking about the consequences. Seth sits down on the couch in his hotel room and I sit on the couch opposite so I'm facing him. "This has to stop! I was just inside telling Dean that I wish I never dated you because then this would never have happened!" By now I'm far from upset and I'm just plain angry, I've never spoken to him like this before and he's stunned. He's just sitting there staring at me. I hold up my swollen and slightly bruised wrist. "This is not okay! What even makes you think that putting your hands on me is okay?" I screech at him and stand up. I'm too angry to sit down and I just start pacing the space between the couch and coffee table. So far he hasn't uttered a word and I'm quite pleased that he's listening. "I will make this clear once and only once Seth! I did not hook up with Roman and I never will. And I sure as hell would never hook up with Dean! The fact that he's looking out for me should make it quite clear that you're taking this way too far!" I decide that it's time to sit down and I look him right in the eyes. "I do not want to be with you anymore, you were the one who made the choice to pick a fight, you were the one who over reacted when I was being comforted by Roman and you were the one who brought a girl back to our hotel room. You didn't have to, and now you have to accept that we're not together anymore and we never will be again." I pause and look at him curiously, his eyes are glassy and I'm ninety percent sure he's about to cry. "I don't trust you anymore Seth and I hate that, this obsessive stuff needs to stop. Do you wanna say anything?" Finally I am done talking and I'm hoping that after this it will be the end of all this bullshit.

Seth looks up from the floor this time he's crying, I've never seen him cry before and it does something chronic to my heart strings and I have to stop myself from getting up and pulling him in to a hug and telling him that everything is going to be ok. "I'm sorry." He manages to choke out.

"Seth this needs to stop." I mutter.

"I love you."

"I know you do, but you do stupid things to show it." I reply.

"Cat, please." He looks up at me and wipes his face with his sleeve.

"I can't Seth, not anymore." I shake my head and stand up again, it's time for me to leave.

"Wait," He stands up and follows me to the door. I look up at him curiously, I know for a fact he won't hurt me so I stop and I wait for him to catch up to me. "I'm sorry." He mutters and wraps his arms around my waist and buries his head in to my shoulder where he continues to cry, finally I think it's safe to say that he gets it now and I should be able to move on without him ripping off my arm. When he leans back to look at me I don't know what to do, I was in a relationship with this man for almost two years and I still find him attractive. I talk myself out of kissing him on the lips but lean up and kiss his cheek.

"I'll call you in a few days, ok?" He nods his head and lets me leave. When I get outside the room Roman and Dean are standing outside the door waiting for me to come out. "What?" I ask as they both look me up and down trying to make sure I don't have any injuries.

"How did it go?" Roman asks as he takes my good hand and laces his fingers with mine.

"It went ok, he actually cried." I murmur. I'm still feeling a bit funny about the whole thing. I wasn't expecting him to just sit there and take what I had to say. And I definitely didn't expect him to let me leave.

Dean laughed. Roman slapped him upside the head and when we got back to the hotel we said goodnight to Dean and Roman dragged me off to his room so I could finally get my hug. "You're not getting back with him are you?" Roman asked softly as he pulled me over to him and wrapped his arms around me when I put my head on his chest. I was surprised that Roman asked me that, when we broke up he was the one who tried to help us work things out. But when Seth started his shit he was the one who tried to put him in his place and the one who comforted me.

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Um yeah…" He replies and looks down at me with a somewhat concerned look.

"Roman if I was gonna get back with Seth I would not have come out of his room and I certainly wouldn't be in your bed right now." I've always had a sneaking suspicion that Roman like me more than he leads on, but I don't think I could ever see him as anything other than a best friend.

"Good." He murmurs. "Now I can't get in trouble for hugging you." He whispers in to my ear and hugs me a little bit tighter.

In the morning I wake up and Roman is gone, so I get up slowly stretching and groan when I move my wrist awkwardly and get a sharp sting in return. I look down at my hand and it's slightly bruised, not as much as it had been the first time it happened. I walk out of the bedroom and straight in to my room to grab some clothes and jump in to the shower. When I come out I feel refreshed and wonder where Roman has gone. I walk out of the bathroom and Dean walks out of his room with grey basketball shorts on and no shirt. I may hate the guy at the best of times but man he has a nice body. "Kitty are you checking me out?" I look up and Dean is smirking at me, I've been caught.

Nothing left to do but admit it because I know he won't let it go until I do. "Yep." I grin back at him and walk in to the kitchen to make myself a coffee. I think my brutal honesty shocked Dean and he just stood there for a moment. Just as I was making my coffee Roman walked through the front door in his gym clothes.

"Roman! Cat was checking me out!" Dean practically yelled as Roman closed the door.

Roman seemed surprised as well and looking from Dean to me with a confused look. "Really?" He cocked an eyebrow and I laughed.

"Yep." I replied and took a sip of my coffee.

"Um why?" He asked. I don't think he meant to offend Dean but he scoffed loudly when he asked.

"You can't expect me not to look if he's not wearing a shirt." I shrug my shoulders and walk over to the lounge and sit down on the couch while Roman and Dean exchange confused looks.

"Then how come I get slapped by Roman every time I check you out?" Dean asks loudly and walks toward the couch.

"Because it was inappropriate because I had a boyfriend. Check me out all you like, not gonna change the fact that I don't like you that much." I laugh not even looking up at him when he gets to the couch. Instead I lean forward and grab the TV remote and turn the TV on so I can watch the news.

"Well fuck me, I've got permission." Dean muttered under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks progressed and slowly my hand started to heal. I had been travelling and rooming with Roman. Dean had asked for some time off so they gave him a month off and had his elaborate story planned that Seth would curb stomp Dean in to cinderblocks with the help of Kane so he had a reason to be gone for so long. It was nice without him to be honest. After I pretty much gave him permission to check me out he turned in to a bit of a pest. He followed me to the gym and whenever I made plans to go out at night with the girls he was there. The girls seemed to think that there was something going on which I shot down every single time they brought it up.

Seth and I were back to being friends, it had taken a while but we were back on good terms and even he had noticed before Dean went away that he was being more annoying than usual. The only one who hadn't brought it up was Roman, and I knew for a fact that he hated the attention Dean was giving me.

So tonight is RAW and then we've got two days off. For the last few months since 'the shield; split I've been doing my own thing but tonight is the night where I get to go back in to the storyline. Well that's not exactly true, I've been popping up for weeks since Dean was 'taken out' but tonight I get to go to the ring with Roman when he faces Seth. I'm a bit excited, it's been ages since I've been able to work with Roman and I think I was actually starting to miss getting in the ring with the guys. I thought at one stage that I was going soft.

"You ready?" Roman asks with a grin as we leave the locker room and head down the hallway.

"Of course I'm ready!" I knew tonight was gonna be a tough night. I hadn't been beaten up by male wrestlers in a while and I knew tonight was the night that I was going to face Seth at some point in the match. Our break up hadn't exactly been a private affair. Of course the WWE Universe didn't know the full details but a lot of our arguments after 'the shield' broke up were caught on camera and a few chance meetings backstage where I wasn't very nice to Seth.

"Just be careful, don't go getting yourself in to situations you can't get out of." Roman put his arm over my shoulder and I looked up at as we were walking.

"Have I ever got myself in to a situation that I couldn't get out of?" I joked as we turned the corner and made our way to the halls of the arena where the fans had entered.

"Cat…" Roman frowned at me.

"Relax Rome, I'll be careful I promise. Seth and I already went over what's gonna happen anyway." I grinned. I love how protective Roman is, it makes me feel loved. That's another thing I've noticed over the last few weeks. Roman has been a lot more handsy than he normally is. I'm not complaining I'm always looking for a reason to hug my best friend but I've tried not to make a habit of sleeping in his bed because I don't want to give him the wrong impression but sometimes if I'm not in his bed he'll come and get in my bed. If it doesn't change soon I might have to say something.

We get out to the ring and wait for Seth and Kane to make their entrance. "Stay out of trouble." He murmurs to me as he kisses my forehead and I get out of the ring staying as far away from Kane as I can. I'm not saying that Glenn isn't a nice person backstage but out in the ring he's a bit intimidating and he's definitely in character tonight.

The match progresses and I stay out of the way until the end when Kane gets in the ring to beat on Roman. Somehow, don't know how it happened, Kane managed to scare me in to a corner. "Sorry Cat." He murmurs quietly as he wraps his abnormally large hand around my throat and choke slams me in to the canvas. I'm a little dizzy after that, it's been a while since I took such a hard hit. "Do it!" I hear Kane yell as he rolls me out of the ring and moves me over to the announce table where I can vaguely hear King and JBL protesting about something.

I start to worry when out of the corner of my eye I see Kane lift the box and reveal the cinderblocks. I groan but there's I can do, just as Seth is about to slam my head in to the bricks the crowd goes crazy and my head doesn't get smashed in to the bricks after all. I roll on top my back and try to crawl away from the bricks. I'm still feeling dizzy when someone hooks their arm around my waist and hoists me up. I look at the hand on my hip, that is definitely not Roman! I look up and see Dean smiling down at me with that crazed smile. "Ambrose, what are you doing here?" I giggle.

Yep that choke slam definitely made me crazy. "You ok?" He asks.

"Mmm, no. My back hurts." I mutter as he walks me backstage.

He walks me over to a crate and lifts me up. "Don't go anywhere." He tells me sternly and walks off coming back just as quickly as he left with a bottle of water. He hands a bottle to me and has one for himself. Once I start to come back to my senses I start wondering where Roman is.

"Where's Roman?" I look up at Dean and he looks over his shoulder to the monitor and Roman is still in the ring copping a beating from Seth and Kane. "Go and help him." I tell him, he doesn't say a work he just runs back out to the ring to help Roman.

I'm a little sore and a little confused because I didn't know that Dean was coming back and I didn't know that my supposed beating was meant to be my head through a pile of cinderblocks. On the plus side that didn't happen and I'm really glad it didn't, because I was definitely not prepared for that. I jumped off the crate that Dean had set me on and went back to the Diva's locker room to have a shower. "Hey!" As soon as I walked in to the room I'm greeted by the only girl in the room which is Natalya.

"Oh hey Nattie." I smile when I look up at her. She's sitting on a bench watching the TV, turns out Dean and Roman were still out there.

"Are you alright?" She asks as I sit down next to her and take a sip of water from the bottle that Dean had got for me.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, my backs a bit sore but my head is safe." I joke.

"Yeah you were lucky, was that in script?" She asked.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "To be honest I'm not too sure. I knew that I was meant to get roughed up a bit but I had no idea about the cinderblocks. Could have been for a genuine reaction when Dean came out." I say and move my shoulders uncomfortably.

"Yeah you're right. So how are things with you and Seth?" Nattie asks.

"Oh yeah they're pretty good. We're back on speaking terms now." I tell her. When everything was going on and Seth was bugging me non-stop Nattie was one of the only people I spoke to about it apart from Roman.

"That's awesome, do you think there's a chance you'll get back together?" She asks curiously.

I don't want to say that I won't because the way things are going at the moment I wouldn't say no, but then I think about how he acted towards the end of our relationship and I start thinking that I don't know if I'd be able to handle that again without having a nervous breakdown. "I'm not sure, I don't think so." I frown in reply. What Seth and I had was great, I loved him, and in fact I think I still do love him. For the last few weeks I haven't been able to stop thinking about him.

"You miss him don't you?" Nattie studies my face curiously and come to the conclusion all by herself. I think about it for a second and frown. If I got back with Seth things would be different, the reason it worked for so long is because we were working together. We travelled together, we unofficially lived together, we worked together and pretty much spent all our time together. I miss spending all that time with him but do I miss being with him too? "Don't lie to yourself babe, if you miss him you miss him. Maybe it's time to try again?" Nattie smiled warmly at me and stood up.

"Maybe…" I mumble in reply. Well she certainly gave me some things to think about.

"Well I gotta head out. I'm meeting TJ at the airport and we're having a few days off." She says. I stand up and give her a hug. "Just think about it Cat, you guys were great together. It would be sad if you could work things out and you didn't." She says.

"Thanks Nattie, have a good trip home." I tell her.

"Thanks babe, see you soon." She says and picks up her bag and leaves the locker room.

I jump in the shower and turn up the heat sighing gratefully as the hot water numbed my aching back. I got out and wrapped myself in a towel and walked back in to the locker room. I changed in to a pair of black skinny leg jeans and pulled on a white tank top and slipped on some shoes. I dried my hair with a towel and put on a little bit of make up before making my way out the door not noticing that I had taken a wrong turn and found myself outside Seth's door.

"Hey." Seth seemed surprised when he opened the door. Like he was definitely not expecting me.

"Hi," I smile at him and he gives me an uneasy smile back.

"What's up?" He asks awkwardly as he looks over his shoulder.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to car pool." I said, I was feeling a little uncomfortable now.

"Um actually… sorry I really wasn't expecting you after what happened." He muttered stupidly. And now I was starting to wonder if this was a bad idea. I had finally, after my chat with Nattie, convinced myself that I missed Seth and maybe it wouldn't hurt giving it another go.

"What do you mean?"

"Cat that thing with the bricks wasn't in the script…" He says.

I look up at him and he's got a stupid smirk on his face, like the one he uses when he's working the mic. "Are you saying that you were gonna put my head through those cinderblocks?" I don't want to just assume that he's gone back to being a dick but that smirk!

"That is exactly what I'm saying." He grins.

I just stand there stupidly staring at that dirty smirk on his face. Of course I would make the mistake of admitting to myself that I miss him after he tries to curb stomp me through cinderblocks. I was not prepared for something like that and if he had gone through with it I would have been seriously injure. "I… um I, I have to go." I mumble and turn on my heel leaving suitcase behind and rush out of the arena and in to the parking lot.

Why would he do that?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I sit on the ground in the parking lot and hot tears run my down cheeks and smear my mascara. People walk past me, most people stop to see if I'm alright and I dismiss them but I just want a hug. Why did he go back to being normal and then all of a sudden turn in to a psychotic asswipe again? Was that his plan? To make me have feelings for him again and then kick me in the gut?

If that was his plan it worked, I can't believe that I didn't realise that something like a male superstar smashing a diva's head in to a pile of cinderblocks would probably not make it on to the script. I don't even know if Dean knew that it wasn't in the script… "Kitty?" The one person I was think of, the one person that always popped up in my thoughts was the one that stopped and would not leave when I told him to go away. "What's the matter?" Dean sits down on the side of the road next to me.

He doesn't swing his arm over my shoulder like he normally would so I shuffle over to him. The one time he doesn't do it and all I want is a fucking hug! "He did it on purpose." I mutter as I grab his arm and put it over my shoulder.

"Oh Cat, I thought you knew." He murmurs softly and puts his arm on my shoulder firmly and hugs me tight. I still have my knees pulled up to my chin and my hands are covering my face. Of all the horrible things that Seth has done to me this is the worse. He acted normal, like everything was going back to normal and then tried to hurt me.

"I had no idea." I sniffed and looked up at him. He sighed and reached over with his other hand and swiped at my tears with his thumb. "I went to see to ask him if he wanted to car pool back to the hotel and he told me that none of it was in the script." I sniffed again swatting his hand away from my face.

"I wasn't meant to be back in the ring until next week but I was gonna surprise you and Roman and take you guys out for dinner." He explains. "I knew that something like that would never ever make it past the producers. Do you wanna go back to the hotel?" He asks.

I nod my head silently as we stand up, Dean still has his arm around my shoulder and we're heading to the car. "Wait I left my bag outside his door." I know how this is going to work. I don't particularly want to go back in there and I definitely don't want Dean going to Seth's room. How am I gonna do this?

"I'll get Roman to pick it up for you." He murmurs and takes the keys from my hand and as I lead him to the rental that I arrived in today.

"Thanks," I mutter. I know that Roman is going to be fuming but he'll leave Seth alone if he doesn't know that I'm upset. "Just don't tell him that I'm upset." I mutter. And then I wonder how the hell that is gonna work? Why would my bag be outside Seth's door anyway? Argh!

"I won't," He nods in agreement.

"Can we go get a drink or something?" I mutter stupidly.

"Sure we can." He chuckles.

"Just one." I look up at him and he's grinning down at me.

So we head back to the hotel and Dean drops off his stuff and I sneak in to the bathroom to clean up my face and change my shirt. I had smudged mascara on the front. I pulled on a bright purple short sleeved top. It was cinched at the waist and the back part was see through and my black lacy bra was showing at the back. I slipped on a pair of purple pumps to go with my top and pulled my hair out of its messy bun. When I walked back in to the lounge room Dean had changed in to jeans and a black dress shirt. "You look nice," He smiled when I walked out of the room.

"Thanks," I smiled up at him gratefully, why was he being so nice?

So we went down to the bar that was connected to the hotel and sat at the bar. "What do you want?" He asks curiously. "Something strong I suppose?" He joked.

"Vodka and orange juice." I smile.

We get through about three drinks before I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around in my seat to see Roman freshly showered wearing dark jeans and a blue shirt. "You ok?" He asks as he takes the seat next to me and orders a beer.

"As good as I can be, did Dean tell you what happened?" I asked. I knew that Dean had said he wouldn't tell Roman that I was upset but in the back of my head I had a feeling that he would mention that he found me sitting on the side of the road balling my eyes out. To be honest I was still finding it weird that I was spending time with Dean instead of Roman.

Ever since that day when he was sitting outside my locker room we've been kind of civil to each other which is really weird, we've never been civil. Ok we've been civil but definitely not this civil. "Yeah, I had a word with Hunter." He murmurs as he takes a sip of his beer.

I've been feeling a bit funny sitting at the bar with Dean. There were a few fans sitting in a booth opposite the bar and I was pretty sure that they were taking pictures of me and Dean. This was bound to be all over the internet in the morning. And I wasn't sure how I felt about that. "Really? What did he say?" I wasn't exactly chummy with the COO of the WWE but I was curious to hear what he had to say about Seth's actions tonight. I was also curious to see the replay of RAW so I could watch how things played out and what the reaction of Glenn and the guys on commentary had been. Surely if Glenn was worried that Seth was going to take it too far he would have stopped him.

"Well he's definitely not impressed. He knew the bricks were out there but they were meant for me, not you." He starts and takes another sip. "He's gonna have a talk with him, but he definitely won't be getting away with it. He already knows about the harassment and him hurting you after you guys broke up. He wants to see you tomorrow before we hit the road." He explains.

"How did he know about him spraining my wrist?" I ask curiously. I hadn't mentioned it to anyone other than Roman and Dean. Apart from the medic and a few of the girls that I was wrestling no one else knew about my injury.

"You think the medic doesn't report to him? You didn't get the injury in the ring, he was curious." Roman replies.

"Oh." I nod my head and I sigh.

All of this is getting too much and I'm a little worries that if it starts getting too out of hand that I might lose my job because my relationship with Seth is affecting our work. Seth is too much of a good thing to get rid of and well I'm a diva, I'm replaceable. "Kitty relax, he's the one that's gonna get in trouble. Not you, you haven't done anything wrong." Dean says and puts his hand on my back and rubs soothing circles.

Roman glances at me and then to Dean and frowns. "But I'm replaceable, he's not." I mutter stupidly. I wish I didn't let stupid things like this float around in my head.

"Um no you're not. There's no other diva that gets in the ring with the guys every week. You're stronger than every single woman in the back Cat, you just need to realise it. Seth is replaceable, there's plenty of guys that would kill to be in his position and if he fucks it up he'll end up being a jobber for TNA." Dean chuckles and that makes me laugh, we all know how Seth feels about that. "There is no way in hell that you're gonna get blamed for this, Roman and I will make sure of it." His words make me feel a tiny bit better and smile at him and take a drink.

"Since when did you turn in to a confidence booster?" Roman cocked an eyebrow at his best friend.

"I had a good vacation." Dean chuckled.

"Uh-huh." Roman seemed a little suspicious of the way Dean was acting and to be honest I don't really blame him. He was acting super weird.

"Well I'm going to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning." I mutter and hop off the bar stool and kiss Roman on the cheek. I consider running off without thanking Dean for being there for me but I can't, I do appreciate everything he's done tonight so I turn and kiss his cheek to before heading upstairs without saying anything else.

I get changed in to pyjamas and go to the fridge smiling when I see a tub of ice cream in the freezer. Exactly what I need right now. I make myself comfortable on the couch and pick a girly movies and pick up my phone and frown. I wish I had just left it or just deleted it but I didn't.

New Message From Seth:

I heard you went running to Dean haha pathetic…

I frowned and nearly dropped my phone in the ice cream when the door swung open and Dean staggered in with an amused Roman following behind him. "Catherine!" Dean yelled as he stumbled over to me and plopped on the couch next to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Ambrose." I grumbled.

"Aw I thought we were on first name basis now?" He frowned.

"Mind getting your hands off me?" I knew I was being rude but I was upset that apparently I kept running to him. I didn't want that.

"What's the matter?" He frowned at me again and then looked to the TV and down to the ice cream where he saw my phone and the message from Seth. "Is he upsetting you again?" He sobered up pretty quickly when he realised that Seth was being an ass again. He picked up my phone and read the whole message. He growled under his breath and started typing.

"Dean what are you doing?! Give me my phone back!" I move quickly and lean over him to try and get my phone back. All my internal alarms were going off. Dean was drunk and he was definitely not thinking straight! "Roman!" I frown at him and walks over to Dean and leans over him and grabs the phone off him. He reads the message and then starts typing himself. "Roman!" I groan and bury my hands in to my face.

"You think we're gonna let him talk to you like that?" I felt Dean put his arm around my shoulder again and growled.

"Can you just stop touching me please? Fuck I don't need your help ok?!" I jump off the couch and stomp off after snatching my phone from Roman. I was furious that they didn't think that I couldn't handle Seth by myself. I was in a relationship with him for over 12 months, I know him and I know how to make him angry. I slammed my bedroom door and threw my phone on to my bed.

I turned off my light and then turned off my phone and just went to sleep.

In the morning I was up early and decided that to waste a few hours before we got on the road that I go to the gym and work out. I pulled on some work out shorts and a sports bra and grabbed a bottle of water and my iPod and walked down to the gym that was downstairs by the pool. I started on the treadmill where I ran for a good hour before I decided to move on to some weights. "Need some help?" I turned on my heel to see Dean standing behind me.

"No." I didn't mean to be so rude to him but I hated that he and Roman didn't think I could look after myself. They never gave me the chance.

"Cat I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." He frowns at me.

"I'm not upset I'm angry that you think that I can't look after myself. Just leave me alone," I tell him and turn back to the mirror where I was doing bicep curls. I continued my gym routine before stopping for a drink and deciding that it was time to get back to cardio.

"Cat don't you think you've been here long enough?" Dean had obviously been watching me for a while. I knew he was in the gym I had seen him come in when I was just starting off on the treadmill. I ignored him and started the treadmill back up and plugged in my ear phones so I didn't have to listen to him. I didn't want to talk to him, in fact I felt things would be easier if we went back to not talking to each other. "Catherine stop!" Dean hit the emergency stop button and as soon as the treadmill stopped he jumped on behind me so I couldn't start it up again. He pulled out my ear phones, "You've done enough, let's go get something to eat." He says and grabs my hand.

"Don't." I pull my hand away from his.

"Cat what's going on? You were fine when we were at the bar last night. Was it what Seth said to you? Just because he doesn't like it doesn't mean that we can't be friends." He murmurs as he grabs my hand again and gently pulls me off the treadmill.

"He doesn't think we're friends Dean. You saw the message last night, you saw the messages last time he was doing this. I can't deal with this shit anymore. So just leave me alone." Ok so maybe I need to admit that Seth's message really got to me last night. Why did my getting close to Dean have to be pathetic?

"No, I'm not gonna leave you alone. He doesn't have any say in what you do or who you talk to anymore. Come and get some breakfast with me." He puts his hands on my shoulders and leans down so he's looking me in the eyes. "You don't have to put up with his shit." He murmurs.

All I can do is watch his lips, they're so luscious. What the fuck?! "Let me go." I mutter.

He does straight away and I look up at him in shock, I guess I wasn't used to someone listening to me. I'd been with Seth for so long and he'd been the boss in our relationship, if it was Seth in this situation he would have tightened his grip. "Don't look at me like that Kitty, I'm not a woman basher." He grumbles.

"Sorry." I mutter and walk off in to the change room to grab my bag so I could go back to the hotel to have a shower.

When I got back to the hotel Roman was sitting on the couch with his phone and his feet on the coffee table. "Hey bub." He grins at me as I close the door and drop my bag by my door.

"Hi." I thought that maybe he'd think I'd be angry at him but he was acting like everything was normal.

"How was your workout?" He asks as I walk over to the couch.

"Cut short." I tell him and he looks at me with a confused expression. "Dean made me stop." I explain.

"Well you were gone for ages. Are you ok? I know that everything is kinda shit at the moment." He says and shuffles over to me.

"I'm fine, I just wish you guys would stop coddling me. I can deal with Seth, I don't need you guys to threaten him or bash him up, I can do all of that by myself." I say with a small smile.

"Sorry, it's because we love you." He says.

"As if." I scoff because I know he was referring to this thing with Dean.

"I think it could be true," He laughs. "You spend more time with him than you spend with me these days." He pouts playfully and I laugh loudly.

"Let me shower and you can come to see Hunter with me." I giggle and get off the couch and grab my things for a shower. I pull on pair of orange skinny jeans and a white tank top and pull on a grey cardigan. I dry my hair and pull it in to a messy bun and apply a little bit of makeup before walking out of the bathroom so I can find a pair of shoes. I settle with a pair of black flats and walk back over to the couch and sit right next to Roman and wrap my arms around his neck.

"You smell amazing." He murmurs as he grabs my hip and pulls me on to his lap so I'm straddling him. He buries his head in to the crook of my neck and I sigh as he moves his hands from my hips to around my waist and hugs me tightly.

"Much better than sweat." I mutter. I look up when the door opens and Dean walks in and raises an eyebrow when he sees our position the couch.

"Do you want me to come back?" He smirks.

"Nah you're fine bro. We're about to go see Hunter." Roman chuckles and leans forward to kiss my cheek and just barely graves his lips against my lips. I'm not sure what he's doing but I think he might be trying to see if his actions make Dean jealous. My eyes are wide and I'm frozen in to the position. "C'mon babe." He says and lifts me up like I weigh nothing and sets me on my feet. He wraps his arm around my waist and leads me out the door without saying another word. Dean just stood there and stared at us.

"Um…" I'm not sure what just happened and I didn't know what to say to him. Roman chuckles and leads me down the hall way and we head to the elevator to go up to Hunter's room. Well that was weird… 


	6. Chapter 6

Roman didn't let go of my hand as we walked out of the elevator to Hunter and Stephanie's room. I was a little worried about the conversation I was going to have with Hunter, he was the boss and I was still a little concerned that I was replaceable whereas Seth was not. "Relax, everything will be fine." Roman smiles down at me and squeezes my hand.

When Hunter answered the door he invited us in to the room and we sat down in the living area. "Thanks for coming to see me," Hunter smiled as he sat down opposite me and Roman. Roman had let go of my hand and had made himself comfortable on the couch.

"No problem, I'm not in trouble am I?" I asked with a frown. I couldn't shake the bad feeling I was getting.

"Of course not, I am one hundred percent on your side of this situation and after I have this chat with you I'll be having a chat with Seth. What I actually wanted to talk to you about was a new storyline. It'll involve you, Ambrose, Roman and Seth." Oh no, I should have known something like this was gonna happen.

"Ok…" I'm interested but I hope this doesn't go where I think its going.

"We were thinking of a love triangle, ok it'd be more like a square but you get the picture." He says and Roman laughs.

"Um…" I sit there and just think about how many possible ways this could end badly. I know that Dean won't like the idea, in fact I know I don't like the idea but once they come up with stuff like this you really have a choice. "Ok…" I'm a little hesitant and Hunter notices and smiles warmly at me.

"It's not a big deal but we'd like to keep the feud going on for a while longer. The script is still in the works so I'll have to get back to you on how that stuff is gonna go down but we'd like to get started on Smackdown." See? No choice in the matter.

"Alright." I nod my head not knowing what else to say. If I air my disgust of having to have a love square with my ex-boyfriend, his ex-best friend and my best friend I don't know if I'll have a job at the end of it.

"Awesome, well get on the road we've got house shows to do. I'll see you at Raw on Monday and hopefully we'll have a script ready to go." Hunter stands up and I stand up followed by Roman and we head back to our room.

"How do you feel about this?" Roman asks as we walk down the hall after getting out of the elevator.

"I'm not sure, does Dean know?" I ask as we open the door and walk in to the room. Dean was in the kitchen making coffee and looked up when I mentioned his name.

"Does Dean know what?" He tilts his head to the side curiously and looked from me to Roman and then back to me. Ok so from his reaction to that I'm assuming that he had no idea what Hunter had planned for all four of us.

"Oh we've got a new storyline." Roman says casually as he walk in to the lounge and plops down on the couch like it's no big deal. But I know that Dean will be curious and I have a really weird feeling that this is going to make things incredibly awkward between us and the relationship between Roman, Dean and Seth is going to be incredibly rocky.

"What kind of storyline?" He cocks an eyebrow and looks to me for the answer.

"It's a love square." I mutter with a blank face and walk off to my room so I can start packing my things.

"What? With you?" Dean scoffs.

"Yes with me, do you have a fucking problem?" Ok so I'm still a little hostile from this morning. Had this been six months ago this would have been normal. Now it was not as normal as it used to be.

I packed up all my things and piled my two bags by the door and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. "Are you guys ready?" I asked. They were both sitting on the couch talking quietly, I was keen to get to the next city. I wanted to get this whole thing over and done with.

"Yep." Roman grinned at me as he stood up and walked over to me and pulled me in to a hug. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him, I don't even know why he was hugging me but I was definitely not complaining, I knew things were about to get difficult. "Don't stress, we might get to kiss." He chuckles.

"And what if we don't?" I arch an eyebrow, god forbid I have to kiss Dean…

"Then you kiss me after the show." He smirks.

"Uh huh." I look up at him and he smiles at me. "What if I don't wanna kiss you?" I ask a little too loud and Dean scoffs loudly.

"I know you do." He laughs and leans down while puckering his lips like a fish. I laugh and put my hand in his face.

"Whatever you think." I laugh and let go of him and walk to the door.

"Don't be like that Cat." He pouts and walks off to get his bags.

I sigh loudly and walk downstairs to go and check out and wait for the guys by the rental. "Is there something going on between you and Roman?" I look up from my phone and Dean is standing in front of me. I look at him curiously, I can't figure out the look on his face.

"No. Why do you think that?" I know it's a stupid question. Since Dean returned last night Roman has been incredibly handsy. Especially this morning when we were on the couch he was less than an inch from kissing me on the lips.

"You're kidding right? The guy can't keep his hands off you and it looks like you like the attention." He mutters as he unlocks the car and opens the trunk so we can pile our bags in to the car.

"Dean, Roman is my best friend. I don't think I could go there. To be honest I just want to be single." I mutter as I put my second bag in to the car and walk away from him.

"So what if this storyline wants you and me together? You gonna quit?" He follows me and jumps in the backseat with me.

"Are you kidding right now? Jesus Dean, it's just a fucking storyline. If I have to kiss you I'll just suck it up. You're not the first guy I might have to kiss on screen." I mutter with an annoyed tone.

"Seth doesn't count, you guy were dating…" He laughs. "So you're saying that if it's in the script you'll do it?" He asks with bright eyes.

"I wasn't talking about Seth but yes, if it's in the script then I will fucking kiss you! Now will you fucking leave me alone? I'm still mad at you." I sigh and pull on my seatbelt and spot Roman walking towards the car watching us in the back seat carefully.

"Fine." He grins at me and leans over and kisses my cheek.

My eyes widen and I punch him in the gut. "The last thing I want right now is your greasy hair near my face now fucking get in the driver's seat." I growl at him and turn my body the other way so I don't have to look at him. WHY AM I GETTING SO MUCH ATTENTION FROM THESE PEOPLE?!

When Roman gets in the car he get in to the front passenger seat and doesn't say a word. Dean glances at me through the rear view mirror and frowns and starts the car. We're off on a five hour journey and for the first two hours the car is completely silent. Roman has his head phones on and he's ignoring both me and Dean. I'm not talking to Dean because if Roman is mad at me it's Dean's fault! And I honestly don't care if that makes me sound like a bitch, I didn't ask him to kiss and I didn't kiss him back it's his fault. When we stop at a gas station to fill up and get some snacks Roman is the first out of the car after throwing a twenty dollar bill at Dean for the gas. I frown, he's definitely angry.

"What's his problem?" Dean asks as he opens his door.

"Might have something to do with you kissing me…" I mutter and I hop out of the car after passing Dean some cash for the gas. We've always split the gas and the snacks. I walk in to the shop before Dean has a chance to respond to my bitchy comment and walk over to Roman who is in the chips aisle grabbing a pack of Doritos. "Roman?" I approach him cautiously because I don't know if he's mad at me or f he's mad at Dean.

"What?" He grumbles.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask quietly, he's not even looking at me.

"Nope." He mutters.

"Look at me then."

"Ok I lied I am mad at you. You can't just snuggle up to me and get comfy in my bed and then go hook up with Ambrose in the car. So yes, I'm fucking furious." He growls at me as he finally turns around to look at me. The look in his eyes is something I've never seen before, it's hate.

I just stand there stupidly looking up at his hateful stare. I try to push the tears away but I can't so I just turn on my heel and walk to the bathroom and lock myself in the toilet. I take a deep breath and the tears start to fall. How did Dean kissing my cheek turn in to Roman hating me? If he couldn't handle Dean kissing me on the cheek how was he going to handle this storyline? There was a possibility that I would have to kiss one of the three of them and he was mad because Dean kissed my cheek. Ugh, god I hate this! I knew it was a bad idea. I manage to stop the tears long enough to clean up my face and while I'm drying my eyes with some paper towel Roman bangs loudly on the door. "Hurry up we're going!" This doesn't help my emotions and the tears start again so I just put my sunglasses on and walk out and straight past Roman and in to the car.

I climb back in to the back seat and put on my seat belt and lift up my sunglasses to wipe tears. Roman sees this and he frowns and then starts glaring at me again. Dean also notices that I'm crying and glances at Roman and then back to me. He opens his mouth to say something and then closes it again. Roman is driving this time and as soon as Dean's door is closed he speeds off.

I grab my iPod and put in my head phones and listen to depressing songs while we drive and eventually I fall asleep. When I wake up we're at the next hotel so I unbuckle and get out of the car. I consider getting a single room so I don't have to see either of the guys but decide that would be a waste of time seeing as though we work together. Roman is the first one to check in and leaves us in the lobby. "Are you alright?" Dean turns to me as soon as the elevator doors close.

"No." I shake my head sadly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I didn't realise it was the serious between you guys." This makes me think about what Roman said at the gas station. According to him I was the one getting snuggling with him on the couch, I was the one that crawled in to his bed and apparently I was the one that hooked up with Dean in the car. It's like he thinks that something is gonna happen.

"It's not serious. Like I said before we left, there is nothing going on." I mutter and sign a piece of paper and head to the elevator and wait for Dean. It was a long and rough ride and all I want to do is curl up in a ball and sleep because we have a meet and greet to do in the morning and then we've got a house show where I'm scheduled to accompany Roman and Dean to the ring for a tag team match between Seth and Kane.

"Well I'm guess he thinks it's serious." Dean popped up beside me as we waited for the elevator to come back down to the lobby. "What exactly did he say that made you so sad?" He asks as the doors open and we step.

"I asked him if he was mad and he told me that he was furious. Apparently I can't be all over him and sleep in his bed and then 'hook up' with you in the car." I muttered. The more I thought about it the angrier I was that he thought that it was me being the one all over him. He was the one who crawled in to my bed and he was the one who kept pulling his hands all over me.

"I'll talk to him." He says as he looks at the key card for the hotel room and presses the button for the fourth floor.

When we get to the room Roman has made himself comfortable on the couch after dropping his bags at his chosen room. I pick one room and Dean takes the other. Somehow I've ended up with the bedroom that has a small bathroom connected to it so I decide that I'm going to order a salad from room service and order a movie and spend the night in my room. I take a quick shower and pull on a pair of pyjama shorts with geometrical shapes on them and a plain white tank top and pick up the phone and order myself a salad. I pick a movie to watch and then unpack my clothes that I'll need for tomorrow and plug my phone on to the charger. When there's a knock at the door I pick up a few dollars to tip the guy at the door and as quickly as I was out of my room I'm back in.

Both Roman and Dean looked up from their spots on the couch. Dean gave me a little smile and Roman just looked back down to his phone. Great, he really does hate me. I suppose the silent treatment won't work until he wants to talk to me. I could be a giant cow and go hang out with Dean but I guess that will just make him angrier and I don't want him taking his frustrations out on Dean. Because I know he won't take them out on me, he's nothing like Seth.

I watch my movie and by the time it's finished I'm consider going to bed until I get a text from Dean asking me if I wanna hit the town with him and a couple of the guys.

To Dean:  
>Don't think that's a good idea… don't wanna make Roman angrier than he already is :

From Dean:  
>Don't be silly, if he's got a problem with us going out with people that we work with then he can talk to me about. Get ready I'm leaving in 20 minutes :)<p>

I groan loudly as I send back a message telling him that I'll come and I get up and riffle through the clothes in my bag that I hadn't unpacked. I pick out a pair of bright yellow pumps and decide that that is about as girly as I'm getting tonight. I pick out a pair of jean shorts and a batman shirt that I stole from an old boyfriend and pulled my hair out of the loose braid I had it in before I had got in to bed. I went in to my bathroom and applied mascara, eyeliner and some black eye shadow and rough up my hair with some hairspray and decide that that was pretty good for ten minutes.

To Dean:  
>I'm ready if you are… is Roman in the living room?<p>

I can't lie I was kind of nervous about Roman seeing me leave the hotel with Dean looking a bit like a tramp. But we're not in relationship so he doesn't have the right to judge how I look or who I go out with looking the way I look.

From Dean:  
>Yep, he doesn't know that you're coming with me lol hope this makes him jealous<p>

I roll my eyes, I know Dean is going to love the reaction from Roman whichever way that goes. I shove my phone in to my pocket in my shorts and take one last look in the mirror before grabbing some cash from my purse and my ID. Let's see how Roman likes it…


	7. Chapter 7

I opened my door and both boys looked up from the couch which faces my room. Dean put his phone in his pocket and smirked at me when I walked out. Roman looked up and his eyes widened, I thought I almost saw him smile but he just looked back down to his phone and continued to ignore me.

"You ready?" Dean asked as he stood up and walked over to me.

"Yep." I smiled at him, I don't know why but the vibe I was getting from Dean was amusing and I have a feeling he asked if I was ready just to get on Roman's nerves.

"Going on a date are you?" Roman looked up again just as Dean slipped his arm around my back and placed his hand on my partially exposed hip.

I was about to respond with no but Dean squeezed my hip and responded for me. "First of many…" He smiled brightly at Roman and led me to the door before Roman could say anything. "If you don't cop a sorry text off him from that I don't know what will make him less angry." Dean laughed as we walked toward the elevator.

"I don't think it's a sorry text I'm waiting for now…" I grumbled. I had to admit it was a little funny the way that just happened but if Roman was angry because Dean kissed my cheek can you imagine how angry he's going to be if he thinks we're going on a date.

"He'll get over it, he has to learn to not treat you so horribly." Dean said as we stepped in to the lift. We were met by Dolph Ziggler, Kaitlyn and Seth. Great.

"What's your excuse then?" I had decided to completely ignore Seth. "Hey Ziggy, hi Kait." I smile and turned to the pair that looked like they were headed out for a night on the town.

"Hey Cat. Dean…" Dolph looked confused but Kaitlyn just smiled.

"You guys heading out to the club?" Dean asked.

"Yep." And that was the end of that conversation. Seth was attempting to glare daggers in to my hip where Dean's hand was still firmly placed. It felt weird to be standing like this in an elevator with Dean, with Roman it would have been normal but not Dean. Normally he'd stay on one side of the elevator and I'd be on the other and we'd ignore each other or fight.

"And I don't need an excuse, I'm awesome." Dean leaned down to whisper in my ear as the door opened at the lobby.

I laughed and we walked through the lobby and out the front door. "So where's the club?" I ask curiously.

"It's walking distance. Think you can walk for ten minutes in those things?" He looked down at my feet which were clad in bright yellow heels which matched my batman top.

"Of course I can, I'm a girl." I nod and grin at him.

"You feeling better?" He asked softly. We were walking in front of Seth, Ziggy and Kaitlyn and I had a feeling that Seth would probably try and listen in on our conversation.

"Little bit," I nod. "Wish he'd talk to me so we can work this out. The more I think about the more I think that maybe he thought we were actually hooking up. Maybe he didn't realise that you only kissed my cheek." It sounded silly but he had accused me of hooking up with Dean, maybe he didn't see it properly.

"Do you like him?" That was an odd question coming from Dean.

"What?" Was my intelligent response.

"Do you have feelings for Roman?"

"Um… no?" I honestly didn't know how to answer that question. If I didn't have feelings for Roman then why was I so upset? I had never thought about him as a boyfriend before, we had always just been best friends.

"Really?" Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"Roman's my best friend." I told him.

We had slowed down our walk and all of a sudden I was pushed forward. Dean gripped my waist tightly and pulled me out of the way. I looked behind me Seth had walked in to me. Dean stopped so I did to and we both looked at Seth assuming that he'd apologise. But we were wrong and he just walked off. "Dean leave it." I told him as he let go of me and walked over to Seth and stopped him.

"Are you going to apologise?" Dean grumbled at Seth.

"No." He scoffed like he thought Dean was kidding.

"You just knocked her over, apologise." He growled at his old friend. I hated that because me and Seth had broken up that Dean and Roman had to stop talking to Seth, but then again I didn't ask them to.

"So what? I can't put her head through bricks and I can't accidently walk in to her? I'm not apologising, she fucking deserved it." Seth said and looked over at me and smirked. "How do you think it feels to have your ex-girlfriend hook up with someone who is supposed to be your best friend huh?" Dean didn't like that.

"Why does everyone think we're hooking up? Fuck me, you people need to grow up! Now fucking apologise or I'll make you!" He growled.

And here's me thinking that he was enjoying everyone thinking that we were hooking up. It was all over the internet because of the photos of us at the bar together. "You're gonna have to make me. I don't associate with sluts." Seth smirked at me before looking back at Dean and copping a fist to the mouth.

I let out a gasp and before Dean could hit Seth again I grabbed his hand and Dolph who had stopped with Kaitlyn grabbed Seth before he decided to attack Dean. "Dean stop!" I tell him sternly not expecting him to listen to me. I expected him to yank his arm out of my hand but he just lowered his arm and turned around to look at me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, let's go." I say and pull him down the street mouthing thank you to Dolph as we went.

"Sorry." He muttered as we turned a corner.

"It's fine…" I say and we stop at a fast food restaurant to get some ice. It was a little awkward but I made Dean walk in to the disabled bathroom with me and pulled him over to the basin and ran his hand under the cold water. "You didn't need to do that…" I say quietly as I pull his hand from the water and grab some paper towel.

"Did you hear what he called you?"

"Yeah I did, and it doesn't matter to me. Seth is yesterday's news, I don't care about him or what he says anymore." I explained to him as I threw out the paper towel and inspected his hand closely. There wasn't too much damage, there was some swelling and his knuckles were red but nothing too bad. Dean didn't respond so when I look up at him he smiled gratefully at me. "Does it hurt?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Little bit, think I might need a kiss," He chuckled.

"Dean you're twenty eight years old! I'm not kissing your boo boos." I have to stifle a giggle because the look on his face is kinda cute.

"Please?" He pouts.

"Nope," I say and let go of his hand and walk out of the bathroom only to notice that I have a dull ache in my ankle. I stop walking and take off my shoe and look down at my ankle. It's not swollen or bruised but it sure is sore.

"Alright?" Dean asks as he stops and puts his hands on my hips.

"My ankle hurts." I frown and turn my head to look at him.

"I'll kiss you boo boo if you kiss mine." He smiles cheekily.

"Not happening." I smile and move his hands from my waist and walk out of the bathroom and back through the fast food joint.

So we walk down the street and Dean suddenly looks at me and tilts his head to the side curiously. "Do you still wanna go to the club?" He asks.

"Yeah, I need a drink." I smile.

"Gonna get drunk with me?"

"I'm getting drunk, do you think you can keep up?" I laugh.

"Catherine is that a challenge?" He stops walking and looks me up and down. I don't think we've ever got drunk together so this should be interesting. When we get to the club we're admitted straight away and meet up with a few of the others from work. Dolph and Kaitlyn are sitting at a booth with what looks like their third round. Nikki and Brie are on the dance floor and I see John Cena and Daniel Bryan with them. Justin Gabriel and Big E Langston are on the dance floor as well, but I haven't seen Seth yet. "So are we starting on the strong stuff or do you wanna ease in to it?" Dean leans in and whispers in to my ear.

"We'll ease in to it, it's still early. Got the whole night ahead of us." I smile and drag him over to the bar where we order the first round. I get a vodka and orange juice and Dean starts off with a beer. "Are you trying to get me drunk Ambrose? I don't think it's very fair that I start off with vodka and you have a pissy little beer." I giggle as we sit at the bar. Dean smirks at me and slams his beer on the bar and demands the barman get him a bourbon and coke.

After four drinks I'm feeling buzzed and Freaks by Savage and Timmy Trumpet comes on. "Let's go dance!" I tell Dean and jump off the bar stool and grab his hand.

"I don't dance." He shakes his head.

"I don't care, I wanna dance." I pout.

"No can do." He shakes his head again and this time I pout.

"Fine I'll go dance with Jack." I say and try to walk off.

"Um no, if you wanna dance that bad go dance with the Bella's." He laughs.

"Dean don't be a stick in the mud. Please come dance with me? This is my favourite song!" I protest with a frown.

"Let me have a few more drinks. I'm definitely not drunk enough to dance." He chuckles.

"Fine." I groan and jump back on the stool and we end up having another three drinks. "Are you drunk enough to dance yet?" I ask when I finish my seventh drink. I'm jumpy and all I wanna do is dance, I don't really care who I dance with.

"Nope, let's do a few shots." He shakes his head yet again.

"And then you'll dance with me?" I ask.

"Yes, three shots and I'll dance with you." He nods and I smile brightly at him. "I think I like you a lot more when you've got a few drinks in ya." He mumbled as we waited for the barman to come back over to us.

I laugh, "As if you even like me at all."

"I like you enough to punch your ex-boyfriend in the face." He offers as the barman places three shots of straight vodka in front of us.

Three shots later and my head is spinning and after a little begging to the DJ he puts Timmy Trumpet and Savage back on and we start dancing to Freaks. Dean's red in the face but he's letting loose. I put my arms around his neck and he puts his hands on my hips we sway to the music. By the time three songs have passed I feel like I'm gonna fall over. "I think we should go back to the hotel." I say loudly in to his ear and he looks at me with wide eyes. "Oh my god I am so not drunk enough to sleep with you! I'm getting tired!" I tell him and slap his shoulder when he smirks at me.

"Alright let's go. Do you wanna get a cab?" He asks as we get out to the front of the club.

"No it's nice and cool out here, let's walk." I tell him and then stumble over my feet and giggle.

"How drunk do you have to be to sleep with me?" He joked as he leads me towards a cab. I pull away.

"No I wanna walk!" I tell him loudly.

He doesn't say anything and takes my hand and closes his fingers around mine and leads me down the street towards the hotel. I look down at our hands curiously and then look up at him and he ignores me. "Do you wanna take your shoes off so you don't kill yourself?" He asks as we come to a road that we have to cross. I'm still a bit wobbly on my feet.

"No I want a shoulder ride." I beam brightly at him.

He laughs. "I'll give you piggy back ride." He says and we stop walking. He lets go of my hand and I walk around to his back and jump on his back and wrap my arms around his neck. I lean over his shoulder and kiss his cheek.

"I had fun tonight, thank you for cheering me up." I say when he stops walking. "Charge!" He laughs loudly and walks on.

I lean my head on his shoulder and close my eyes as we're getting close to the hotel. "Don't go to sleep babe, I'm not taking your clothes off to put you in your pyjamas." He says and I suddenly perk up.

"Can I walk now?" I ask.

"Sure." He says and puts me down. I lean down and take off my shoes and pick them up with one hand and Dean grabs my hand again, this time he slides his fingers between mine and squeezes gently. This time instead of giving him a weird look I smile up at him and walk a little closer to him. I'm hoping it's the alcohol that's making him look very attractive but he's looking more than a little appealing right now. Finally we make it back to the hotel and we get in to the elevator and Dean presses the button. "Roman's gonna kill me for getting you so drunk." Dean laughs as he lets go of my hand when the doors open on our level.

"Did you stop holding my hand because of what Roman might say?" That was definitely the alcohol talking.

"Yeah, I don't want him to upset you anymore than he already has." He replies and we walk out of the elevator and down the hallway.

"I don't care what he thinks." I say rather loudly as we stop outside our door and lean over and grab Dean's hand and slide my fingers back between his. Dean gives me a weird look but shrugs it off and opens the door and I stumble in dragging him with him. Roman is still awake and he's on the couch watching TV. "Hi Roman!" I practically shout as I drag Dean over to the couch and plop next to Roman.

"You got her drunk?" He doesn't even greet me and just looks up at Dean with a displeased look on his face.

"Um excuse me! I'm an adult and I made the decision to get drunk! Why are you being such an arsehole?" I ask him loudly and let go on Dean's hand.

"So now I'm the arsehole? I care about you Catherine and all you do is lead me on!" Oops I made him angry.

"I wasn't the one putting my hands all over you and I definitely wasn't crawling in to your bed every night! We are not in a relationship, so what if you think I hooked up with Dean in the car! And for your information all he did was kiss my cheek and I punched him in the stomach!" I shout at him and stand up leaving my shoes on the couch.

"Cat calm down," Dean mumbles.

"No! He's treated me horribly today and just because he's jealous that we went out and had a nice time he thinks he has the right to get angry at you. He has no right! He didn't have any right to treat me like dirt on his shoe this afternoon and he doesn't have any right to judge what I did tonight and blame you! If you liked me then you should have said something Roman!" I shout and stomp off to my bedroom. I slam my door and huff loudly, god I'm so angry!

And then I remember that I didn't thank Dean for taking me out tonight so I open my door and stomp back out to the living room and lean down to Dean who is sitting next to Roman and kiss his cheek. "Thank you for a nice time." I whisper in his ear and grab my shoes and walk back in to my room. I turn around look at both guys before I close my door and Dean is sitting there shocked and Roman is still shocked from the shouting I just did.

In the morning I feel fabulous, I don't get hang overs very often and today was one of those days where I didn't get one. I woke up at nine and got changed in to my work out gear and decided that now was better than any to head down to the gym for a work out before the meet and greet at midday. Just as I was walking through the living room to grab a bottle of water from the kitchen Dean walks out in basketball shorts and no shirt. "Morning." I chime.

"Why the fuck are you so fucking chirpy?" He grunted at me as he walked over to the kitchen and took my bottle of water. I smiled, he looked like shit.

"I feel fantastic, I slept great." I tell him. Could have something to do with the fact that I had an amazing time with Dean last night even though all we did was get drunk and ignore all the other superstars and divas that were at the club.

"Good for you, would you mind shutting up?" He grunts again and opens the bottle of water. I smile brightly at him and grab another bottle of water from the fridge.

"Go get changed, a work out will do you good." I tell him.

"Absolutely not." He shakes his head.

"Please?" I pout at him.

He narrows his eyes at me. "I'm going back to bed." He mutters and turns away from me.

"Aw Dean, don't be lazy, a work out will get all the left over alcohol out of your system. Please come to the gym with me?" I ask and follow him in to his bedroom and jump on his bed. He flops down beside me and I laugh again. I love being annoying to people when they're hung over.

"Let me sleep for a little while." He murmurs in to the blanket on the bed.

"But I wanna go to the gym now!" I complain.

"Shh, lay down or something you're too jumpy." He grumbles and rolls over so he's staring at the ceiling.

"If I lay down with you for a little while will you come to the gym?" I ask with a stupid grin.

"Yes, now shut up." Dean grumbles and closes his eyes. And this is the perfect opportunity to take in his features but he opens eyes almost instantly and sits up.

"Is it time to go to the gym?" I ask.

He shakes his head and crawls on to the bed and gets under the covers. "Are you coming?" He asks and makes a space for me beside him. I look at him curiously. Is he being serious right now? He actually wants me to get in bed with him. I think about the consequences briefly and then look back at him. I shrug my shoulders and kick off my trainers and crawl in to the bed. "You're too far away. Can't have you in my bed if I can't cuddle you." He mutters and grips my arm and yanks me half way across the bed so my head is on his chest.

I wonder what Roman would think if he saw us right now. I make myself comfortable and put my hand on his chest and close my eyes. "I thought you were kidding." I say quietly, his breathing is soft and slow, it's quite calming.

"I don't kid, Kitty." He chuckles in response.

I think back to how this even happened, this time yesterday I was still mad at him. And then I think back to last night, I haven't had such a good time in ages. He stuck up for me when Seth called me a slut. Which makes me think about his hand and how we locked ourselves in the disabled bathroom so I could clean him up. "How's your hand?" I ask and reach over and pick up his hand so I can inspect his knuckles.

"It's fine, I've had worse injuries." He says as he starts playing with my fingers.

If we were to go back six weeks ago I would have told you you were crazy if you told me I would be snuggled up to Dean Ambrose in his bed. I don't know how things changed but they did and I can't deny that I'm liking it. Because I do like it, which makes me think that I'm crazy. "But you didn't have to do that." I frowned.

"Don't frown you'll get wrinkles." Dean says and let's go of my fingers and used his fingers to turn my frown upside down. I laugh softly and look up at him. He's smiling at me, it's weird. I don't think I've seen Dean smile so much ever. "And you're too pretty for wrinkles." He adds.

Did he just call me pretty? "Did you just give me a compliment?" I ask curiously. "Who are you and what have done with the real Dean?" I giggle when he nods his head.

He doesn't answer my question, he just goes back to playing with my fingers. I sigh softly, I don't think I've been this content in a long time and I just close my eyes and listen to Dean's breathing and his slow but constant heartbeat. I fall asleep and wake up when I hear voices. "What is she doing in your bed?" I think slowly and there are only two people I know who would ask a question like that so rudely. It couldn't be Seth, so it had to be Roman.

"She wanted me to go to the gym but I'm hung over so I told her that if she laid down for a little bit I'd go with her later." Dean replies. My back is facing the door so I can't see Roman. My head is still on Dean's chest and I'm so comfortable and warm.

I open my eyes slowly and look up at Dean, he notices that I'm awake but doesn't make it obvious to Roman. "Uh-huh. Well you may as well wake her up because we've got a meet and greet in half an hour." I breathe slowly and snuggle in to Dean. Obviously Roman is still mad at me because when he leaves the room he slams the door and despite being awake I jump.

"He's still mad at me, I take it." I groan as I look up Dean.

"He's just jealous." Dean mutters and his grip on my arm tightens a little and he pulls me closer to him. He looks down at me and smiles, "Did you have a good sleep?" He asks.

"You're a good pillow." I nod.

He laughs, "Glad to be of service."


	8. Chapter 8

After a few minutes of talking I decided to get up so I could get ready for the meet and greet. I changed in to light blue skinny jeans and a white shirt with a zebra wearing glasses. I pulled on a pair of converse and pulled my hair out of my pony tail and brushed it so it fell over my shoulders. I applied a little bit of makeup and decided that that would do. I grabbed my phone, my key card to get in to the hotel and a wad of cash just in case I got hungry and walked out of my room in to the lounge room where Roman was once again sitting on the couch looking rather unhappy. "Oh good you're up." He mutters when he sees me.

I roll my eyes, he's being such an ass. I have a few things that I'd like to say to him but I decide not to because I would like to be friends with him when he decides to stop being a dick. Dean walks out of his room all done up and we're ready to head downstairs with the other superstars for the meet and greet. Unfortunately we're graced with Seth's presence in the elevator again but I have to smile, he's got a fat lip from Dean's punch last night.

I glance at Dean and he glances at me and we both grin like idiots. I want to laugh but the last thing I wanna do is cause another argument. "What happened to your lip Seth?" Dean doesn't hesitate to address the fact that Seth looks like an elephant stomped on his face.

Roman and I watch on silently as Seth's face twists in to a pretzel and he growls at Dean, "You know exactly what happened to my face!" He snaps rudely. Roman glances at me and this time I can't help but smile widely.

"Looks like someone socked you one." Dean comments casually.

"Really because if I remember correctly it was you standing up for your little slut." Ok so I think we've learnt that Seth has no worries about telling it how it is. Roman's eyes widen and he turns around to look at Seth.

"Do I have to do it again?" Dean tilts his head to the side, he and Seth have not taken their eyes off each other since they started talking. I don't like the sound of them fighting again so I take a step forward and grab on to Dean's hand.

"He's not worth it." I murmur as we reach the lobby.

We walk out and there's a large van waiting out the front to take us to the arena for the meet and greet. Roman, Dean and I climb in to the back and Seth gets in the front away from us. "Wanna fill me in?" Roman leans forward so he can talk to Dean.

"He knocked her over last night and called her a slut so I punched him." Dean shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

Roman sits there silently and I wonder why he hasn't said anything to Seth in the front seat. I glance at Dean with a frown and he frowns back at me. He reaches over and puts his hand on top of mine which is on my thigh. He's definitely not shy about affection in front of Roman or Seth. When we get to the arena we're escorted to the area where the fans are lining up and we each go to our respected tables. Seth goes off with Kane and Randy Orton and I go off with Dean and Roman. Normally I would sit in the middle of Dean and Roman but I can't be bothered with Roman's ignorant presence so I take the first seat at one end of the table and Dean sits next to me. "Alright?" Dean leans over and whispers in my ear.

"Just peachy." I smile back fakely as the fans start lining up.

And I can honestly say that that was the longest meet and greet I've ever been to! Roman ignored me the whole time and when we were taking group photos he stood as far away as possible from me. When we got back to the hotel I got changed back in to my gym gear and decided whether or not Dean was going to the gym I was going to go anyway. There was two hours before I had to start getting ready to go to the show so I slipped out of the room quietly. Roman had gone to his room as soon as we got back to the hotel and when I looked last Dean was in the kitchen making something to eat.

The gym was quiet so I went on with my usual routine before I noticed that Seth had walked in to the gym and was heading over to the weight where I was doing lunges. "Cat?" Oh great he actually wants to talk to me.

"Yeah?" I didn't see any sense in being a bitch to him he hadn't been rude yet and I didn't wanna cause trouble if it wasn't necessary.

"Can we walk please?" He seemed normal, but the last time I fell for that he tried to put my head through cinderblocks. I looked up at him curiously as I put my weights down and stood up properly to look at him.

"Um… about what?" I ask curiously.

I can't read the look on his face, I can see what he's not being sarcastic but he's always been a good actor. Like the time that I decided that missed him and thought that we were friends. He was still had his psychotic demeanour to get back at me for god only knows. "I just wanted to apologise for calling you a slut last night. I didn't mean it, I was just angry. I didn't know that you were going out with Dean." He mumbles.

"I'm not going out with Dean." I mutter in response.

"He's been all over you though."

"We're just friends Seth, is there anything else? I really wanna finish this workout before I have to get ready for the show." I tell him.

"Um yeah I just… I'm sorry." Was this some kind of joke? The last time he apologised he cried and tried to get me to get back with him.

"For what exactly?" I'm not clear on what it is that he's supposedly sorry for and I can't be bothered trying to read his mind or his facial expressions.

"For everything, especially trying to put your head through the bricks. And I want you to know that Glenn had nothing to do with that, I told him before the show that creative had cleared it. I just, well Hunter talked to me and basically warned me that if I didn't stop all the stupid things I was doing that I was going to lose my job. So I just wanna clear the air…" He says and now I understand. The only reason he's apologising is because he doesn't want to lose his job.

"It's fine but from now on I think we should just keep our distance." I tell him.

"Ok," I nods and walks off to the other end of the gym and jumps on a treadmill. Just as I think that people have stopped bugging me and I can get back to my workout someone puts their hand on my shoulder and scares the absolute crap out of me.

"Oh it's you." I say when I turn around and see Roman standing behind me.

"Was he bothering you?" He ignores my rude greeting and gestures to Seth with his head.

"No he was just apologising." I reply and pick up my weights and go back doing my lunges.

"Cat…" Roman sighs.

"I'm kind of busy Roman. What do you want?" I ask him as I continue my lunges.

"Talk to me."

"I tried to talk to you at the gas station and you bit my head off and made me feel small. What's to say that you won't make me feel like that again?" I snap at him as I drop my weights on the rack and pick up my towel and my water bottle and stomp off to the change room where I grab my bag and make my way back up to the room.

I slam the door when I get inside and dump my bag by the couch and walk in to my bedroom and grab out a pack of cigarettes I've been saving for a crappy day. To be honest I thought that yesterday would have been my crappy day. "Hey." Dean walks out of his room as I slam my bedroom as I walk out and head over to the sliding door that leads to the balcony.

"Hey." I reply and open the door instantly coming back inside because I don't have a lighter. "Do you have a lighter?" I ask him. I know he smokes, in fact I think he might have cut down. I haven't seen him have a smoke all day.

"Yeah…" He says and walks back to his room and goes rummaging through his things. He walks back out with a cigarette of his own and a lighter. "What's up? I haven't seen you have a smoke in a long time." Dean says as he hands me the lighter after lighting his own smoke.

"Seth apologised and Roman tried to talk to me and I shot him down." I said grumpily as I lit my smoke and inhaled. I sighed as I felt like a whole heap of pressure just dropped off my back.

"Weren't you waiting for him to talk to you?" He sits beside me on the chair and looks at me curiously.

"Yes but all he did was arch up because I was talking to Seth and then he told me to talk to him. All I want him to do is apologise." I grumble as I take another drag. I wanted things to be ok with me and Roman but we wouldn't get anywhere if wouldn't apologise for what he said and stopped being such a dick.

I still stood by my statement last night before I stomped off to my bedroom. If he liked me so much then he should have said something. "Chill the fuck out Kitty." Dean chuckled and put his arm over my shoulder. I considered telling him to get the fuck off me but he had been nothing but nice to me since everything happened yesterday.

"I can't! If it's not one fucking thing it's another! Oh by the way Seth thought we were dating." I add.

Dean laughs. "Are you two good now?" He asked curiously and takes another drag.

"Not really, he apologised and I accepted but I told him to keep his distance. I don't know if I could go back to being friends with him after what happened the other night." I explain. I don't fully remember if I told Dean the real reason I had gone to see Seth after the match that night. It was because of the talk I had with Nattie, it convinced me that I missed him and that I wanted to try again. What a mistake that was.

"You never really explained that, all you said was that you went to ask him if he wanted to car pool. I didn't mention it then because you were crying but that wasn't the reason was it?" It's like he read my mind. I was sure what was going on with Dean and I, and to say that was confused was definitely an understatement. But I was curious to see how he'd react when I told the real reason I had gone to see Seth.

I took a deep breath, this was something I hadn't even told Roman. When we were talking that is. "I had a chat with Nattie and I dunno, she sort of convinced me that I missed him." I wasn't going to go in to the fact that I had honestly wanted to try again and the fact that I thought that I might still be in love with him. If I think about it now, I know that I could not love him like I used to.

Dean stayed silent for a moment, his face was blank and I didn't know how to process that. "Do you still miss him?" Dean asked curiously.

If he had asked me this question the night it happened I would have slapped him and locked myself in my bedroom. But I felt differently now. "No, not even a little bit." I mumbled.

"Good."

What is that supposed to mean?

"Would you be sad if I went back to Seth?" I wasn't expecting an answer to this question. Dean isn't a very open person, well from how well I know him I don't think he is anyway. And I was right, all he did was shrug his shoulders. I took one last drag of my smoke and decided that I was gonna have a shower and get ready for the show.

"I don't think I'd be sad, think I might miss getting you drunk and having you snuggle in my bed." Just as I stood up Dean caught my hand and I was surprised.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not going back then, isn't it?" I smile softly at him and pull my hand from his grip and go in to my bedroom and get in the shower.

When I come out of the shower I dry my hair and curse myself. I haven't brought my clothes with me and they're sitting on my bed. And of course the only thing I bought with me was my underwear. I shrug my shoulder, that's not a big deal my bedroom door is closed. I walk out and hear a commotion from the other side of my door, this should be a warning and I should run and hide in my bathroom or at least cover myself, but no. The bedroom door swings open and I hear Dean yell, "Dude she's in the shower!" and then I see both Dean and Roman.

Roman stomps in to my room and stops in his tracks when he realises that I'm in my underwear. And Dean! Dean of all people covers his eyes, while Roman stares! "Uh Rome? I'm half naked could you come back in like thirty seconds?" I'm not shy at least I had underwear on.

"Sorry," He grumbles and walks out of the room and doesn't close the door.

"Roman, you left the door open!" Dean yells at him as he reaches in and closes the door with one hand while covering his eyes with the other. I have to laugh, Dean's reaction other than surprising was kind of adorable. And Roman, well he's my best friend, he'll always be adorable to me even if we're not on speaking terms.

After pulling on a peach coloured dress that stops mid-thigh and pulling on strappy heels, I fix my hair and make my way out to the living room where Dean is sitting on the couch watching TV. And Roman is nowhere to be found. "Where is he?" I ask Dean with a stupid grin on my face.

Dean looks up and laughs. "He's gone for a walk, he's a bit embarrassed that he got caught staring." I have a giggle at this and then sit beside Dean on the couch.

"Thank you for covering your eyes." I said as I leant my head on his shoulder. I was rather amused and after our conversation before my shower I feel comfortable with Dean. Not that I wasn't comfortable holding his hand last night or snuggling in his bed this morning…

"I tried to talk him out of barging in, but he was a Samoan on a mission." Dean chuckled and as wrapped his arm over my shoulder.

"Do you find this weird?" I ask randomly referring to us sitting on the couch together hugging. I used to do this with Seth all the time, and now I'm frowning. I don't want to think about Seth when I'm cuddling someone who used to be his best friend.

"Hugging on the couch?" He asks. I nod my head in response and he continues. "Nah, I think it's nice… why are you frowning? Do you find it weird?" He arches an eyebrow.

"No I was just thinking that I used to do this with Seth…" I've mentioned his name a few times today, I feel like if this, whatever this is, is going to continue I should probably stop talking about my ex-boyfriend.

"But I'm better at it right?" He smirks.

"Hmm…" I tease. I personally think he's way better at it than Seth but I'm not about to inflate his ego any more than it already is. "Seth was good at making cuddling turn in to other things." And as the words left my mouth I realised that Dean probably thought I was talking about sex. But I was actually talking about make out sessions.

"Well… that escalated quickly." To be fair the make out sessions usually turned in to sex but I wasn't about to tell Dean that either.

"Dean I wasn't even talking about that!" I laugh and slap his chest.

"Then what were you talking about?" He tilts his head to the side curiously and I laugh, he looks confused. Because what else could cuddling on the couch lead to?

"He was good at turning them in to make out sessions."

Dean chuckles. "But that turns in to sex too!" he objects.

"Not when you room with two other guys." I mutter quietly. I was secretly hoping he wouldn't hear that but we were practically sitting on top of each other on the couch. When he scoffed I let out a giggle and buried my head in to his chest and he pulled me closer to him.

"Oh I'm sorry. Was I cock blocking poor little Sethy?" And I laugh a little louder.

"There was one time," I mumbled in to his chest.

"Let's not talk about your sex life with Seth… that's a little disturbing. What about your sex life after Seth how's that going?" He smirked down at me and I gasped dramatically.

"We're not talking about my sex life full stop!" I laugh and slap his chest. I my head up and he's pouting at me. "No!"

"So is that a no, there's no sex after Seth? Or no you're not going to tell me?" he laughs and arches his eyebrow at me.

"Stop it! We're not talking about my sex life!" I giggled and buried my face in to the crook of his neck as I giggled like a school girl. And just as I said that Roman walked back in to the hotel. And that sent me off in to another fit of laughter. 


	9. Chapter 9

After we left the hotel and made our way to the arena for the house show the ride was somewhat awkward. Dean couldn't keep that stupid smirk off his face and every time he looked at me through the rear view mirror I couldn't help but laugh. And well, Roman had gone back to ignoring me. And here was me thinking we were getting somewhere.

When we arrived at the arena I went off to catering to get something to eat and Dean and Roman went off to get ready for the show. Because of the ruckus that happened before we left we had been late for the show but still in time to go. So I grabbed a slice of pizza and went to find the guys. I was hoping that maybe Roman would want to talk before we went on but he had gone back to ignoring me.

"Hi," I smile at Dean. He was in his wrestling gear sitting on the bench scrolling through his phone. He looked up and smiled at me.

"So I googled you and apart from the obvious pictures of you and me from the other night and you and Seth I found this picture of you getting cosy with Ziggy." He said and turned his phone around so I could see the picture he was talking about. I was sitting on Dolph's lap at a night club and I was more than slightly intoxicated. He was kissing my cheek and I had the goofiest grin on my face. His arms were wrapped around my waist and I had my arms hooker around his neck. I involuntarily smile as I took the phone from his hand and so I could inspect the picture closer.

I finally look up at Dean. "That's really old, this was before I even met Seth." I tell him.

"Did you guys date?" Dean asks me curiously. I tilt my head to the side study Dean's expression carefully, I can't read it properly but I'm not sure if he's just asking or if maybe he's a little jealous.

"No, we were just really close at one point." I explain even though that's not even half of it. Dolph and I didn't date so it's not like I'm lying to Dean, I'm just not telling him the specifics of how close Dolph and I were. We hook up twice, that night was the second time. The first time I was not drunk, so he didn't take advantage of me.

"Uh-huh, so I'm thinking we should be best friends. I see the way you are with Roman and well this just proves that you like to sit on your friends laps. And I like that." He chuckles.

I roll my eyes, he's a guy of course he'd like that. "All you have to do is ask." I smirk and stand up after checking the time. I hand Dean back his phone and Roman comes in to the locker room.

"Did you forget you're coming through the crowd with me?" Roman looks at me dress and then looks back at me. Oh my god he spoke to me. Has hell frozen over?

I look down at my peach coloured dress and decide that that is definitely not appropriate for jumping over the barricade and decide that it would be a good idea to change. "Um yeah… be right back." I grin stupidly at him and as I leave the room I swear he almost cracks a smile. I run to the divas locker room and rummage through my things for something that won't see me flashing the WWE universe and Dean. I find a pair of jean shorts and a tight long sleeved black top with orange writing across the bust that said 'Thanks for nothing'. I deemed this appropriate attire for some of the people in my life and slipped it on. I thank the gods that I remembered to pack my converse and then I was on my way out the door.

"That's better." Dean and Roman were waiting outside the locker room for me. We head in the direction of the gorilla silently and it's a little bit awkward. When we leave Dean the silence continued as we walked up to the stands.

When we got to the closed doors I looked up at Roman, if someone doesn't make the first move to reconcile it'll probably never happen and I'll lose my best friend. "Roman, I miss you." I mumble.

He looks down at me sighs sadly. "I'm sorry." He reaches over and takes my hand. "I don't know why I reacted so badly. You've told me over and over again that I'm just your best friend. I should have listened." He says softly and pulls me to him.

I sigh happily knowing that this is a start and hopefully after the show we can talk more. "You should have said something." I tell him while I bury my face in to his chest.

"I know…" He sighs.

"I still love you though." I look up at him and he smiled down at me.

"I wish it was the way I love you." He says absentmindedly. I let go of him and put my hands on his shoulders and lean up to his kiss his cheek. "Let's go." He says as his music starts to play and he takes my hand again as the door open. Back when we were in the shield and I was dating Seth he would always lift me over the barricade so now Roman does. He jumps over first and then lifts me over with ease.

We meet Dean in the ring and he looks at my hand curiously which was again tangled with Roman's. "Be safe please." Roman mumbled and kissed my cheek. I laughed loudly when I heard some girls in the front row start shouting at me to kiss Dean. Apparently D-Cat is a thing.

I looked at them with an amused grin and pointed to myself and then back to Dean who was egging them on telling them to get louder, which they did when they realised that we were listening. I shrugged my shoulders thinking to hell with it and said, "Why not?" loud enough for them to hear. I walk over to Dean and put my hands on his shoulders and lean up on my toes and kiss his cheek for a little longer than I normally would. By now Seth and Kane were coming down the ramp and Seth was glaring at him and Dean. Obviously he was acting or maybe he wasn't I don't know. He had apologized earlier today but that didn't mean that me doing something like kissing Dean, when it wasn't in the script, was going to be okay with him. We had been together for almost two years so I wouldn't put jealousy past him. "So… D-Cat?" I giggle in to his ear.

"Yes ma'am!" He grinned from ear to ear as he chuckles.

I jumped out of the ring when it was time for the match to start and did something that normally wouldn't do. I walked over to the girls that were screaming at us before and said hello to them because they were in the front row. "Hey girls." I smiled at them and they looked at each other and then back to me and started jumping up and down.

As they continued to jump up and down one of the girls practically shouted, "You and Dean are so cute!" I smiled at her because she was excited but thought that I could have a little fun with this.

"He's actually the biggest douche I've ever met." I say loudly and glance at Dean who is standing on the apron of the ring. He scoffs loudly and rolls his eyes as me and the girls giggle loudly. I head over to the side of the ring to cheer on Roman who is in the ring with Kane. As the match progresses Kane managed to get the upper hand on Roman and tags in Seth. Seth keeps yelling at me, telling me to watch and I roll my eyes and walk back over to the girls and we have a chat and take some selfies, because I'm cool like that.

Seth slides out of the ring and walks right over to me, "Is my wrestling boring you, Catherine?" He yells at me. Of course, he's too distracted by what I'm doing to notice that Roman has just knocked Kane off the apron and has slid out of the ring. He's on one side of him, and Dean is on the other.

"Um yes it is actually… sorry girls I gotta go." I smile brightly at the girls and hug them quickly and duck under Seth's arms while he's yelling obscene words at me. He turns around to come after me and is hit with one hell of a clothes line by Roman.

I giggle to myself and stay out of the way. By the time they get back in the ring Roman tags in Dean and Seth tags in Kane and they go head to head. I don't know how he did it but Dean managed to get out of the strong hold Kane had around his neck for a choke slam and managed to turn it in to a dirty deeds. I clapped loudly as they guys won and hopping in to the ring knowing that Roman and Dean wouldn't let anything happen to me.

When we got back to the hotel I was tired and a little confused because Roman seemed fine about everything now. He apologised to me and told me that he was in love with me and then decided that we could still be best friends. I don't understand…

So I decide that an early night is in order and while the guys are watching TV and having a beer I go to my room without saying goodnight and get ready for bed. I curl up in bed after turning off the light and I'm rudely interrupted by a knock at the door. Before I can even say 'come in' the door opens and Dean pokes his head in to the bedroom and turns on the light. "Don't take this the wrong way but what the hell do you want?" Can't blame me for being grumpy, I'm tired and half asleep.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're grumpy." He chuckles and comes in to the room and sits on the side of my bed.

"Dean what do you want?" I whine.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to watch a movie." He tilts his head to the side.

"Dean I'm tired, I let you sleep this morning, let me sleep now." I whine and roll over and bury my head in to my soft pillow. Dean doesn't like this and he shakes his head.

"Cat we're on break now, one all-nighter won't hurt you can sleep all weekend. Please?" He's so annoying when he whines but I realy can't be bothered so I roll back over and look up at him.

"You have two choices, get the fuck out or switch on the TV and let me use you as a pillow." I snap at him loudly. Obviously Roman hasn't gone to bed yet because he laughs loudly immediately after I say this. Dean rolls his eyes and gets off the bed and for a second, a sweet second, I think he's about to leave me be, but no he turned off the light.

"Shut up, Roman!" Dean snaps when he gets to the door.

"Make me, Dean." He snaps back with a laugh.

I groan loudly as Dean shuts the door to my bedroom properly and switches off the light, once he's picked his movie he kicks off his shoes and climbs in to the bed. I consider rolling over and just letting him watch the movie by himself but I decide that would be rude and he's been nice to me today. So I shuffle over and put my head on his chest and sigh softly. Dean wraps his arm over my shoulder and leans down, "You grumpy?" He asks curiously.

"No I'm just tired." I mumble in to his chest.

Dean nods his head and sweeps a piece of my hair out of my face with his thumb. "Go to sleep." He says quietly and kisses the top of my head softly. I do as I'm told and when I wake up in the morning he's gone.


	10. Chapter 10

When I woke up in the morning, Dean wasn't there and I'm a little confused because my first thought was how disappointed I was because he wasn't next to me. I knew something was going on with him, he'd been amazing to be for the past few weeks and we'd been getting closer every day. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I was so disappointed because he wasn't in my bed when I woke up.

I shook off the weird feeling that I was having and went for a shower, this time taking my clothes with me this time. And good thing I did because when I came back Roman was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for me. "Morning." He smiled at me as I walked back in to my room and shoved my things in to my bag. "How did you sleep?" A sneaky smirk popped on to his face and I rolled my eyes.

"If you're referring to my pillow he was very comfy. It's a shame he disappeared." I muttered and sat down on the bed beside him.

He laughed loudly. "He came out of your room as soon as the movie was finished." He told me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I immediately leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed.

"What a gentleman." I grumble with an annoyed tone.

"You seem disappointed." He says with a chuckle.

I consider telling him that I was in fact disappointed that Dean wasn't there when I woke up but thought better of it, it seems he gone back to his teasing ways. We teased me for weeks when I hooked up with Seth for the first time. "Just a little confused." I admitted.

"You like him, don't you?" He chuckled.

"Little bit." I nod my head and try to hide a ginormous grin that spreads across my face.

We chatted for a little while before Roman decided that he was hungry and went to order room service for breakfast before we left for the airport. We all had a few days off and I was heading back to North Carolina for the weekend. I was excited to go home, I was sort of sick of sleeping in hotel beds, even though they are insanely comfortable, there is nothing like my own bed.

When I walked out to the living room Dean was sitting on the couch watching the morning news with a coffee and his phone in his lap. He looked up when Roman walked out of my room and then frowned when I followed closely behind him. For some reason I was feeling a little funny this morning and I followed Roman in to the kitchen to get a coffee. Roman must have noticed that I was feeling a little funny because he walked over to me even though my back was facing him and leaned over my shoulder and murmured in to my ear. "You ok?" He asks softly. I nod my head even though I'm not sure if I am. How could I be? I feel like I shouldn't like Dean, but hell, I do! I like him a lot, I like the way he smiles at me, I like spending time with him and I sure as hell like sleeping next to him. Hell, I even like the way he says my name. But I'm confused, we've always disliked each other, I just don't really understand how things changed so quickly. "No you're not…" He says softly and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, just a little confused." I mutter quietly.

"I'm here if you need to talk. You can come home with me and see Galina and Joelle if you want." He says a little louder this time. I feel like he's trying to let Dean know that something is up because when we walk out of the kitchen Dean has put his coffee down and is looking at me curiously.

"Its fine, just need a few days off." I tell him and take my coffee back in to my room.

When we arrive at the airport for our flights Roman is the first one to leave, after telling me that if I needed to talk he was only a phone call away. I hugged him tight and then Dean and I went to the first class lounge and got a drink at the bar. I hadn't spoken to him all morning and I think he was a little confused. "So what are you planning this weekend?" He asked me curiously as he sipped on his bourbon and coke.

"Not a lot I don't think, just need some rest I think. What are you planning?" I ask him curiously.

"Eh might catch up with some friends. Go clubbing and try to pick up." He chuckles. And for some reason that just made me even more confused than I was this morning. I think he meant it as a joke so I didn't take it to heart and we just continued talking. When he walked me to the gate so I could board my flight back home he pulled me in to a hug and softly kissed my cheek. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He chuckles and kisses my cheek sending me on my way.

Finally after what felt like the longest weekend every with everything going through my head at top speed I was back on the road and had met up with Roman at a small café. I was sipping on my coffee chatting to Roman telling him everything or almost everything about my weekend when Dean slid in to the booth next to me and draped his arm over my should. "Hey Princess." He says coolly. I look at him and then look at his arm over my shoulder.

"Did you just call me princess?" I ask with an annoyed tone.

"Yep." He grins at me.

"Well don't." I say and shrug his arm off my shoulder. I go back to my conversation with Roman and he gives me a weird look. I know I just blew him off and I didn't mean to but I've had a horrible weekend and I still can't stop thinking about what he said at the airport.

When we go back up to the room I go and unpack my stuff and Roman comes in to my room and sits on the bed while I sit on the floor in front of the closet and put my things away. "Why did you blow him off?" He asks.

"I didn't." I say bluntly even though I know full well that I blew him off for no reason. I feel like a cow.

"Yes you did. Did something happen?" He asks curiously and tilts his head to the side.

"No." I'm even being vague with my best friend and I feel awful.

"Catherine I know you, and I know that something is up. Tell me what's going on." He says and gets off the bed and comes over to me. He bends down and takes my hand and yanks me up to my feet. I have to hide the pain in my face at the force. He walks me over to the bed and makes me sit down. "Tell me what's going on." He repeats and sits next to me on the bed.

I sigh loudly, I'm pretty sure there is no way I'm going to get out of this one. "You remember that stalker I told you about?" I ask quietly. After I had broken up with Seth I started getting stalked by a fan who was certain that we were 'meant to be together'. He broke in to my house while I was on tour and stole countless things that Seth had given me, thank God I wasn't home. I had taken out a restraining order and upgraded the security system at my home but he had still turned up over the weekend.

"Yeah, did he come over?" He asks with a nod.

I nod my head in reply. "Yeah he wouldn't leave when the cops showed up so they arrested him." I say quietly.

"Did he hurt you?" He asks.

Well in actual fact he did hurt me but I wasn't about to tell him that. I had gone out on to my veranda to ask him to leave which I must admit was the stupidest fucking thing I've ever done. He had gotten the better of me and managed to beat me down a little before I escaped and locked myself inside. "No." I shake my head at Roman.

"Go talk to Ambrose, he's confused." He says.

I nod my head and tell Roman that I'll talk to him before the show starts, right now I need to unpack and take some painkillers before someone starts to notice that limp. When my stalker roughed me up he pushed me in to the railing on my veranda and had managed to bruise my hip bone and I was in a lot of pain, walking was difficult if I hadn't had painkillers and I hadn't had any since this morning and it was around five o'clock in the afternoon.

I walked out in to the lounge where the guys were and they were sitting on the couch with their bags by the door. Roman stood up first and then Dean who hadn't uttered a word to me since I blew him off. "You guys ready?" He asks.

"Yep." Roman answered after glancing at me. He snatched the keys off Dean and headed for the door. I sat in the back and Dean took the passenger seat.

New Message From Dean-

Did I do something wrong?

New Message From Cat-

No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow you off I just had a horrible weekend.

New Message from Dean-

What happened?

New Message from Cat-

I have a stalker and he showed up at my house over the weekend

New Message from Dean-

Shit! That's not good, are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?

New Message from Cat-

He bruised my hip bone but that's it. I'm ok.

"Catherine what the fuck? Did you at least call the cops?" Dean turned around in his seat with a frown on his face.

"Of course I did! They charged him for trespassing and breaking an intervention order." I reply looking up from my phone in shock.

"And what about your hip? Did they charge him for injuring you?" And that was when I realised that I had told Dean something that I had left out when I told Roman what happened.

"What? What happened to your hip?" Roman looked over his shoulder before Dean yelled at him to keep his eyes on the road.

"I didn't tell them about it so nothing happened. This is the reason I didn't want you guys to know because I'm stressed enough as it is! I've had x-rays and ultrasounds. And I'm neither fractured nor pregnant, thanks for asking!" I see Roman roll his eyes and Dean snorts and the goes back to be silent.

New Message from Dean-

Sorry I shouldn't have done that. Are you sure you're ok?

New Message from Cat-

Yeah I'm fine.

"Get out of the car." My door opened and Dean leaned in to the car and unclipped my seat belt. He offered me his hand with a small smile and I took it and he helped me out of the car. I walked around to the back of the car to grab out my bags but Dean stopped me. "Can I see?" He asks softly and puts his hands gently on my waist and looks down at my hips. I nod my head and pull up my tank top and lower my denim skirt so he can see the rather large bruise that covers my hip bone. It's an ugly brown and green colour and it's horribly painful because I haven't take my painkillers. "Babe you shouldn't even be here." Dean frowned.

"I need to work Dean." I tell him softly and put my top back down and readjust my skirt.

"It doesn't matter, you're injured and you're scheduled be out there with Roman tonight. Seth is meant to rough you up…" I can tell he's worried, it's written all over his face. Roman has gone inside and left the car keys in the trunk for Dean to pick up before we go inside. "Do you at least have painkillers?" Ok, so Dean's concerned face is adorable!

"Yeah I'll take them when I get inside I'll make sure that I talk to Seth before go out, make sure he knows that I'm injured." I tell him. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I tell Dean and lean up and kiss his cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

When we got inside the arena Dean went to get ready and I went down to catering to get something to eat so that I could have my painkillers. The pain was becoming too much and there was less than two hours before we were due to go on. So I grabbed a salad and bottle of water and sat down and played with my phone while I ate.

When I got to the locker room that I got to share with Roman and Dean, Roman was on his way out to go talk to someone so I got to spend a little bit of time with Dean. "Did you take your painkillers?" He asks as I sit next to him on the bench in the locker room. If I'm honest, I'm dying to give him a hug, I haven't hugged him in days and I sort of miss it.

"Yeah, they're starting to work now." I murmur.

"Good girl," He nods and shuffles over to me and put his arm over my shoulder. This is exactly what I was waiting for[ST1] . If I hadn't been such a hormonal cow this afternoon when we were at that café I would have gotten my hug a lot quicker, but unfortunately I was unsure about a lot of things and I pushed him away. I lean my head on my shoulder and close my eyes, the only down side to taking these wonderful drugs is that they make me sleepy. "Sleepy?" He asks curiously. I don't even bother opening my eyes I just nod my head gently and let out a yawn to confirm.

He chuckles, "We need a couch." I mutter in to his shoulder and he laughs loudly.

"Go see Seth before you fall over." He says and stands up so can't lean on him anymore. I pout but I do as he says and I take out my phone and text Seth.

New Message from Cat-

Hey Seth can we talk before the show? It's important.

New Message from Seth-

Sure, is everything ok?

New Message from Cat-

Everything is fine just need to tell you some stuff before we go on.

New Message from Seth-

Sure. I'm in catering. See you in five?

New Message from Cat-

Perfect, see you in a sec.

"I'm gonna go see Seth, he's in catering." I tell Dean and stand up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asks with a concerned look on his face.

"Nope it's fine, if I'm not back in fifteen minutes I give you permission to come find me. I'm only going to meet him at catering." I tell him with a small smile. The more time I spend with Dean the more I wonder why I disliked him so much in the first place. He's easy on the eyes, he's sweet and he worries far too much and his hugs are amazeballs and they make me so comfy that I get sleepy. He chuckles and nods in reply and I head out the door and make my way to the catering room.

I walk through the big double doors and spot Seth almost immediately shoving half a peperoni pizza in to his mouth. I roll my eyes and make my way over to him when he waves. Things have been calm the last few days, I haven't heard from him since he apologised to me in the gym when I had told him to keep his distance. If we were to become friends again I knew that he wouldn't do anything stupid, that talk he had had with Hunter had sure scared the living crap out of him and he certainly didn't want to lose his job. "I don't know how you shove all that down your gob right before a match." I frown at him and he grins at me. I take a seat opposite him.

"This is lunch and dinner." He grins at me cheekily.

"Of course." I roll my eyes.

"So what's up? You had me worried since you were the one who texted me first." He says as he swallow his mouthful of pizza and looks at me curiously.

"Well I'm gonna need you to take it easy on me out there tonight." I tell him.

"How come? Are you pregnant?" He jokes.

"No, I've got a bruised hip bone." I tell him with a frown.

Seth frowns in return and puts his piece of pizza down. "Can I see?" He asks. I nod my head and stand up and move around the table after getting up and lift up my top and move my skirt so he can see the ugly bruise on my hip. "Oh shit, did Dean do that?" He looks up at me with a look of pure curiosity on his face.

"No it wasn't Dean." I'm a bit shocked that Seth has just assumed that Dean would hurt me like that. "Remember that stalker I told you about right after we broke up?" I ask him and he nods his head. "Well over the weekend he turned up at my house and I was stupid enough to think that he would leave if I went out and asked him. He ended up pushing me in to the railing of the veranda and bruising my hip." I explain and continue when he opens his mouth to scold me. "And before you say it, I did call the cops." I've known Seth for a while and I knew that he'd assume that I didn't call the cops.

"You should be more careful." He says with a frown.

"So you'll take it easy tonight?" I ask and sit back down.

"Yeah of course, you know I'm sorry about everything right?" He mumbles.

"Yeah I know." I nod my head and a small smile spreads across my face. I think it's finally sunk in that it's over between us and he's moving on. "Hey I found a heap of your stuff in my bedroom when I was tidying up. I've packed it up in a box and I'll send it off next time I'm home." I tell him. Boy had that been a fun part of my weekend. When I decided to go through the pile of crap on my bedroom floor I hadn't expected to find a note he had written when we first started going out.

"Oh, you didn't happen to find my laptop did you?" It had been months since we had broken up but Seth had never come over to come and pick up all the things that he had left in my house. You could say that he had unofficially moved in to my house.

"Yeah I did, I brought it with me, and it's at the hotel." I say and try not to think about how weird it is that we're actually talking normally.

"Awesome, I'll come by after the show and pick it up. Ambrose is staring daggers at me by the way." Seth looks down at the table and tries not to laugh. I swing around in my chair and cringe when I hurt myself. Dean is standing in the doorway of catering and he's got his arms crossed over his chest and he's glaring daggers at Seth's head. Oh dear… I turn back to Seth and smile brightly. "You like him." At first I misunderstand and think that he's jealous but it turns out he was just pointing out the obvious.

Dean starts to walk towards us so I stand up. "We have to get ready." He murmurs stiffly not taking his eyes off Seth.

"Ok." I nod. "I'll see you at the hotel after the show." I tell Seth and walk off with Dean who seems a little confused.

"What's happening after the show?" Dean asks as soon as we're walking down the hallway. I look up at him and he's frowning at me, like that five minute talk with Seth had convinced me that I needed to get back with him. He looks confused and disappointed.

"He's coming over to grab his laptop." I tell him.

"Oh. So did you ask him to take it easy?" He seems relieved to know that I haven't ditched him to get back with Seth.

"Will you stop worrying, I did ask him and he agreed." I tell Dean and look up at him and smile. His concerned face is adorable and scowls at me in reply.

When we get back to the dressing room I go to get changed but Dean grabs my hand. "I think you should sit on my lap now." He smirks at me and I smirk back at him.

"I thought you said the reason we had to go was because we had to get ready?" I cock an eyebrow in his direction and chuckles.

"Well get ready then."

I grab my things and walk in to the bathroom and change in to tight black skinny jeans and pull on brown leather boots with a small heel. I team that with a cute tube top and then pull my hair out of its messy bun and ruffle it a bit and put some hairspray in it. I apply a little bit of make-up and then I'm done. By the time I'm done Roman is back, he and Dean whistle at me when I walk out of the bathroom, I have to smile to myself, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have these guys in my life. Roman grins at me as he tells us that he's off to catering to get food.

"You can sit on my lap now." Dean says as I walk past him attempting to walk over to the mirror to check my make-up but he catches my hand and pulls me over to him and I sit on his lap sideways. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck and manage to hide my face and my blush in the crook of his neck.

"Better?"

"Much better." He chuckles and wraps his arms around my waist being careful of the bruise on my hip. "What's that?" I pop my head up when he asks. When I look up he points to my neck. I groan loudly, I thought I had covered it all up. I had left out quite a lot when I told Dean and Roman what happened on the weekend. Not only had my stalker bruised my hip but he had tried to choke me and had left quite a few bruises.

"Um..." I don't know what to tell him and I know that he's not happy. "Can we talk about it later please? I need to cover it up." I whisper and get off his lap and walk back over to my bag and grab out my make-up bag. He follows me to the bathroom.

"Was that the stalker guy?" He asks as I pull out bits and pieces from my make-up bag to try and hide the ugly bruise from my neck. I nod my head but don't say anything. Dean walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my stomach. "Did he do anything else to you?" He murmurs and buries his head in to my neck.

"No that's it."

"Promise?" He frowns in to my neck.

"I promise." I nod in reply.

"Get ready, we've still got a bit of time for lap sitting." He chuckles in to my ear.

I feel funny now, I don't want him to think that I was keeping things from him but neither Dean or Roman had asked if he had done anything else so I just didn't mention it. When I've fully covered it up this time I walk back to Dean and sit back on his lap. "Sorry." I mumble and lean my head on to his chest.

We sit there in silence for ages when Dean says something that shocks me. "Were you upset when I said I was going to pick up on the weekend?" I look up at him, I knew this would come up.

"I wouldn't say upset, confused maybe."

"Would you be upset if I did hook up?" He tilts his head to side and I smile softly at him.

"Depends, did you?" I giggle.

"Nope."

"Then no." I tell him. The silence is nice and lean my head back on to his chest and sigh happily, I haven't been content in a while.

"Sorry to break up your little party, but it's time to go." Roman stick his head back in the room and smirks at us. I frown, I don't wanna get up but I don't have a choice because Dean stands up and sets me back on my feet making my move my arms from around his neck. But I'm happy to say that he doesn't seem too fussed about public displays of affection and wraps his arm around my waist and leads me out the door.

All is good until we get to the gorilla where I wiggle out of his grip to give Randy a hug. "Randall!" I squawk at him and wrap my arms around his toned torso.

"Catherine!" He squawks back at me with a chuckle and hugs me back. "A little birdy told me that you were getting cosy with the lunatic." He looks down at me and raises an eyebrow and I grin back in reply. He laughs, "You be careful out there tonight, ok?" He mumbles and leans down at kisses my cheek.

"I'm always careful!" I grin at him.

I hug Dean before I leave and he also tells me to be careful, and then Roman takes my hand and leads me up in to the stands where he makes his entrance. "So is there something I don't know about?" Roman asks with an amused grin as we turn the corner.

"Um no?" I was pretty sure that Roman knew quite a lot about what was going on. Heck! Even Seth knew what was happened.

"Well in the car it sort sounded to me that you were making yourself available for him." He chuckles. "You told him that you weren't pregnant." I drop Roman's hand and stop in my tracks, what is he trying to say? "Relax, I'm just saying that you sort of made it a little obvious that you were available." He laughs.

"Roman!" I slap his arm and we continue walking.

When we get out to the ring Seth is standing beside Randy in the ring, Roman had helped me over the barrier and I was standing by the apron, if the was no need to get in the ring I certainly wasn't making the effort, not tonight anyway. The match started and I had managed to stay out of the way until Roman had been tossed out of the ring by Randy and Seth had made his way over to him to do some extra damage. I was quick on my feet and I raced over to him and stood in front of Roman so Seth couldn't get to him. "Get out of the way Cat!" Seth growled at me angrily.

"Make me!" I snarled back at him. Of course that was pretty much an invitation and he picked me up with easy and tossed me quite gently to the floor where I was able to land on my good side. Just as Seth went back to Roman I jumped on his back to try and distract him so Roman could get up, which worked quite well because just as Seth was about to toss me again Roman managed to crack him one right in the jaw.

I jumped off his back and helped Roman back in to the ring and walked around to the side of the ring where I had been before. But there is no such thing as luck and while I wasn't paying attention to what Seth was doing he pushed me against the apron of the ring and pulled my head back by yanking on my hair and made me 'watch' as Randy threw fist after fist in to Roman.

Funnily enough the crowd went while a few seconds later and Dean was standing at the top on the ramp staring daggers at my ex-boyfriend like he had been when he came to get me from catering. Seth dropped me for a second and prepared for Dean to run down to the ring. Unfortunately my sneaking away skills are terrible and Seth moved his attention back to me, this time turning me around and wrapping his large hand around my neck. Silly me hadn't told him about that either. I let out a cry of pain as he pushed me against the apron again and trash talked none the wiser. "Stop." I practically begged him, and this time I was being serious. I was in an intense amount of pain and my eyes had started to water but Seth wasn't paying attention. Dean of course was the only one that knew about the bruises on my neck and quickened his pace and ripped Seth a new asshole!

"How do you like it?!" He yelled at Seth as he pushed him against the apron and started to choke him. I sunk down on to the ground not paying attention to the match. But soon enough the bell rung and Roman's music started to play. I slowly got up clutching my neck only to see Dean and Seth still going at it.

"Dean enough!" I managed to mutter.

He stopped as soon as he heard my voice but not before sending an elbow in to Seth's gut. He dropped him to the floor and helped me up as he put his forehead against mine. "You alright?" He asks softly. I nod my head and against his, the show wasn't quite over. Now it was Roman's turn to get in on the action. He jumped out of the ring and pulled me away from Dean and pulled me up the ramp as I looked back at Dean. This was where it was going to get interesting, creative had decided that it would be interesting to make a rift between Roman and Dean instead having that stupid love square idea.

As soon as everyone was backstage Dean turned to Seth, "What the hell was that?!" He snapped as he walked over to me. I was sitting on a crate having a drink of water and Roman was standing next to me.

"Um I was doing my job? Maybe I should ask you the same thing?!" Seth grumbled back holding his neck, but I bet it wasn't as sore as mine. Dean walked the rest of the way over to me and cupped my cheek. He pulled my head back gently and look at the now visible bruises on my neck. "Fuck! Did I do that?!" Seth's eyes widen when he sees what Dean is looking at. "Oh my god Cat, I'm so sorry, I didn't think I was going so hard!" He says as he drops his unopened bottle of water and walks over to me to have a closer look.

"Not your fault, I should have told you about that too, it happened on the weekend." I mutter and take another sip of my drink. Roman was none the wiser about the whole situation until he looked a little closer.

"Dude!" He slapped Seth's arm.

"Roman it wasn't his fault, he didn't know." I mumble.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make it worse." Seth is obviously really upset about this, he actually looks upset. I shake my head.

'

"Its fine I should have told you." I mumble. "I'm gonna get an ice pack." I say and hop off the crate carefully and head down the hall to the medic's room to see the doctor. The doctor looked me over once just to make sure that I was alright and had no breathing problems and then sent me on my way. I had a shower which made me feel a whole lot better and then I went to find the guys. I found Dean in catering stuff his face.

"Hey, you feeling better?" He asks as I sit beside him and lean my head on his shoulder.

"Little bit, I hope Seth doesn't feel too bad. I should have told him." I mumble.

"He's fine, we had a talk." He replies. "You wanna go back to the hotel now?" I nod my head and he abandons his food and stands up and waits for me. His stuff is already in the car so he takes my bag for me and with his spare hand he laces his fingers with mine and pulls me out of the arena and through the parking lot.

When we get back to the hotel I go and change in to my pyjamas and when I come out in to the living room and Roman wasn't back yet. I walked over to the couch where Dean was sitting and he smiled up at me. "Can I see you hip?" He asks. I nod and stand in front of him. I wasn't going to tell him but I was still in a lot of pain. Seth had taken it easy on me but it still hurt being tossed around and now the bruises on my neck were aching and a lot worse than they were before the show. Dean leaned forward and grabbed me by the waist and pulled me forward and inspected my hip. He pulled me forward again and this time I had to place my knees either side on him and I made myself comfortable in his lap. "Oh I like this." He chuckled and look up at me with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah I'm sure you do." I mumble and put my hands on his chest and push him in to the back of the couch. I don't even know what I'm doing or if it's even me doing it! I lean forward like I'm about to kiss him. But it never happens because the door to the suite opens and Roman and Seth walk in and freeze when they spot us on the couch.

"Um… I brought food and Seth!" Roman offers with a cheeky smirk and walks all the way in to the room followed by Seth who closed the door and looked around awkwardly.

* * *

><p><span>[ST1]<span>


	12. Chapter 12

I just sit there frozen, we've been caught and I don't know what to do with myself. But luckily my brain goes in damage control and I jump off Dean's lap without even looking at him and walk over to the table where Roman is taking all the Asian cooked goodies out of a paper bag and putting them on the table. "Yay food!" I cheer. Seth raises his eyebrow at me and look away before remembering there was a reason that he was here. "Oh one second!" I say brightly and grab Seth's arm and drag him in to my room and slam the door the behind us.

Oh god I bet that looked bad!

Seth turns to me as soon as the door is shut and smirks at me. "What were you just doing?" He raises his eyebrow again and I just stare at him because I have no idea how to answer that. I honestly don't know what I was just doing…

"I have no idea!"

I walk away from him and grab his laptop in the bag and then walk back over to him. "Ah thanks, I thought I lost it." He says as he reaches out for it.

"There's nothing on there that's not meant to be is there?" I ask him before handing it over. I am by no means admitting to making sex tapes but while I was with Seth he had a rather annoying habit of taking candid pictures when I wasn't looking.

"I don't think so, you're welcome to have a look and delete what you don't like." He says with a frown. The last thing I wanna do is strip Seth of his memories so I hand him the case and say something that I never I'd be able to say, or would trust myself to say.

"It's ok, I trust you."

"I'm not sure you know how much that means to me Cat, thank you." He mumbles and looks up at me. I smile back at him and he leans over and kissed my cheek.

"Clean slate from now on Seth, don't mess it up." I tell him with a bright smile. "Oh and god help you if you make it awkward." I narrow my eyes and him and chuckles as we head to the door. When we come out of the bedroom both Dean and Roman look at us curiously, I think Dean is confused because Seth is smirking as we walk out.

"Cat just wanted to make sure we didn't have any sex tapes." Seth said casually as he walked over to the couch to put the laptop bag down. My dropped to the floor as Dean choked on a mouthful of fried rice and Roman dropped the box of noodles he was holding.

"Seth! I said don't make it awkward! Oh my god!" I whines loudly as Seth sat next to Roman and grabbed a plate and a box of noodles. I sat next to Dean and he gave me a cheesy grin and went back to eating. "Can't believe I ever went out with you." I mutter to myself but they all heard it.

So dinner was interesting…

After dinner Seth ushered Roman out the door for a night on the town and Dean had opted to stay in and make sure that I was alright. I was sitting on my bed with my phone in my hands when Dean walked in to my room. He smiled softly at me and walked over to me and stood in front of me. I dropped my phone and looked up at him. "So dinner was awkward." He chuckles. This blows! Dean is not wearing a shirt and I'm trying my hardest not to stare but it's a bit difficult when he's standing over me.

"I'll say…" I mutter.

"So I'm curious…" He trails off and leans down and puts his hands on my shoulders. "What were about to do when they came back?" He asks curiously. Slowly he's getting lower and pushing me back gently.

I bite lip because I'm fairly sure that Dean Ambrose is about to kiss me. "Um…" I can't answer him because I'm not even sure what the hell I was about to do. But he doesn't need an answer because he knows what was going to happen if we didn't get interrupted. My breath catches in my breath and before I know it I'm laying back on the bed and Dean in climb over me.

He's moved his hands from my shoulders and now they're either side of my head and he's hovering over me. I've been staring in to his stunning eyes for what seems like ages and I can't look away. He leans down a little more and his lips are just centimetres away from mine. My heart is going a hundred miles an hour and I feel like it's about to burst through my chest. I've never ever felt anything like this with Seth. Finally his lips brush mine, just barely at first but then he presses his rough lips to mine gently. My first instinct is to kiss back, which I do, but I second instinct it to reach up and run my fingers over that sext stubble on his cheeks. It's a known fact that I like stubble. I had hooked up with Ziggy more than once and I loved his scruffy look. Then there was Seth and now Dean, but Dean's was definitely favourite.

Just as we started getting in to the kiss Dean pulled away and smirked at me. "Night Kitty." He says and pulls himself up and walks out of my room and leaves me laying there wondering what the hell just happened! I sat up and even considered chasing after him and finishing the kiss but changed my mind. That first kiss was perfect and that's the way I wanted to leave it.

I crawled in to bed with a stupid grin on my face and fell asleep almost instantly. But because I didn't take my pain killers before I went to bed I was up at five in the morning in the kitchen searching for a clean glass so I could grab a bottle of water. "Hey." I jumped and almost smashed a glass when Dean crept up behind me and nuzzled his face in to the crook of my sore neck and wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me gently. "Why are you up so early?" He mumbled in to my neck.

"I'm sore." I tell him with a frown as I fill up my glass with water.

"Do you wanna come and snuggle with me?" He asks. And as much as I would I had decided that I was going to ease back in to the gym. We were back on the road for a few hours later in the morning so there wasn't really any point getting sleepy and then having to pack.

"I'm gonna go to down the gym." I tell him and pop the tablets in to my mouth and swallow with a sip of water.

"Be careful please." He mumbles.

"I'm just gonna get on the treadmill for a bit. I'm not sure I'm up to anything else." I tell him and turn around so I can hug him properly. I lean my head on his bare chest and wrap my arms around his torso and immediately my eyes shut.

Dean laughs. "You sure you're up to the gym, you look pretty sleepy to me." He says quietly.

"No I wanna go to the gym. We're leaving at seven anyway. I'll sleep in the car." I tell him.

"Alright, be careful." He says and kisses my cheek and lets me go. So I go off and get changed and head down to the gym. The pain killers start to kick in as I ease in to a slow jog on the treadmill. I manage fit in a few stretches and some lunges before I start to get sore and then decide that it's time to head back upstairs for a shower. I change in to a pair of jean shorts and a lacy shirt and dry my hair and then go back to my room to pack up my things. I sit on the edge of my bed when I'm done and check my phone and laugh at the text I've got from Seth.

New Message from Seth-

Sooo? How did last night go? Did you get some?! TELL ME!

I shake my head and after putting my phone down I pick it up again and decide that I'll reply to that and tell him how weird it is to get a message like that from an ex.

New Message from Cat-

Seth what the hell? LOL! Do you know how weird it is to get a message like that from my ex-boyfriend?

New Message from Seth-

Aw c'mon I'd tell you if I got some!

New Message from Cat-

I'm not telling you about my relationship with Dean!

And I knew instantly that was the wrong thing to send to Seth when he was in a playful mood like this.

New Message from Seth-

Relationship? Are you guys going out?

New Message from Cat-

No, I worded it wrong, basically I'm not telling you anything about last night :)

New Message from Seth-

So something did happen?! You can tell me I won't tell anyone. Promise.

I rolled my eyes, he sure is a persistent little shit.

New Message from Cat-

I swear to god Seth if this gets out I will kill you! He kissed me.

New Message from Seth-

That's it? Was there tongue? Haha sorry, I'm kidding. You seem happy :)

I stop replying after that and get off the bed and pick up my bags and haul them out to the living room where I'm met by Seth and Roman. I groan loudly as Seth smiles brightly at me and jumps off the couch and practically runs at me. "Tell me everything!" He says as he grabs my hand and drags me over to the couch and makes me sit.

"Seth I already told you!" I whine.

Roman laughs loudly. "Well you haven't told Roman so tell us again!" He says and sits on the couch and leans his elbows on his jean clad thighs puts his hands on his chin. He looks like a three years old waiting for a story. I roll my eyes and glance at Roman and he smiles and chuckles again.

"Ugh, you're a persistent little shit. It was just a kiss." I tell them both. Roman raises an eyebrow and I now feel the need to elaborate. "After you guys left." Is all I say and it's all their getting.

"Leave her alone Seth." Roman chuckles as Seth opens his mouth to object to my current position on the couch. I've crossed my arms across my chest and I'm now refusing to utter another word on the subject. Seth whines about it but I'm not saying another word so we all decide to head down to the car. Seth had been invited to travel with us again.

"Hey how's your neck?" Seth says as we stop at the elevator waiting for the doors to open.

"Bit achy but it's alright." I tell him and run fingers over the bruises.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I was going that hard." He says quietly.

"It's fine, just think about it, it'll be good for the show. Makes it look real." I smile at him and step in to the elevator and we're met with Dean. I smile brightly at him and frown when he steps out.

"We'll take your bags." Roman says and pushes me out of the elevator with Dean. I smile gratefully at him and follow Dean down the hall as the doors to the elevator close.

"How was your work out?" He asks as he reaches for my hand.

"Not too bad, I managed to fit in some stretches and lunges before I started getting sore." I tell him.

Dean opens the door to the room and when I walk in he closes the door and pushes me against it and presses his lips to mine. I'm shocked but definitely not shocked enough not to respond and I kiss back almost immediately. I hook one of my hands on his neck and I run the other through his hair. When we break for air he grins at me and kisses me one last time. "We should probably go before they come looking for us." Dean breaths and lets me go so I can get off the door. He goes in to the room he was sleeping in and grabs his bags and we head back down stairs to check out.

Once in the car Seth jumps in the driver's seat and Roman in the passenger seat and I slide in to the back and Dean sits on my left. I snuggle up to the side of him and he wraps his arm around me as we set off on a six hour journey to the next show.


	13. Chapter 13

**OK kiddies it's about to get a little bit sexual so if you're young and innocent or just young, AVERT YOUR EYES – or keep reading haha I would! **

I didn't sleep for long in the car, maybe an hour? I woke up when I heard Roman say something to Dean. I quickly figured out that the car wasn't moving so I assumed that we were at the gas station or something like that. "Are you gonna ask her out?"

There was a slightly pause and Dean tightened his grip around my shoulder before he replied. "Yeah, but when I'm ready." I wanted to smile but I didn't want him to know that I was awake.

"Good, because if you hurt her like Seth did I might have to bash you up." Roman chuckles. And that made me think that Seth wasn't in the car. "She really likes you, you know? She hasn't been this happy in a long time." He continued.

And he was right, I really did like Dean. I like everything about him, even his temper. But since this whole thing started I had hardly ever seen him lose his temper. Maybe once or twice at Seth but that had been it. I snuggled closer to Dean knowing that he'd probably know I was awake but I didn't care. "I know." Dean's answer was short and sweet.

"I'm gonna get some food, you want anything?" Roman asked.

"Nah I'm good."

When the door closed and it was just me and Dean in the car he leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead. "I know you're awake." He mumbles. I smile involuntarily and I open my eyes and look up at him.

"I like how you and Roman talk about me when I'm asleep." I yawn and lean up to kiss his cheek. I'm feel very affectionate today and I would not mind stealing another kiss from him.

But before I can Seth jumps back in the car. "Oh good you're awake I got you some orange juice." He says and turns around in the passenger seat and leans over the back seat and passes me a bottle of orange juice.

"Wanna come out with me and have a smoke?" Dean murmurs when I scowl at Seth. Seth chuckles in his seat and turns around and puts his head phones back on and starts to hum to music. I nod my head eagers and Dean hops out of the car and offers me his hand. I take it and he wraps his fingers over mine and helps me out of the car.

We walk around to the side of the café that is connected to the gas station and Den lights up a smoke. "You want one?" He asks curiously.

"Nope." I shake my head and lean against the brick wall of the café. I sigh softly, I like how things have changed it's just strange how quickly they changed. I didn't know that Dean could go so quickly from being annoying and frustrating to sweet and caring. Dean looked at me curiously as he took a long drag of his cigarette and walked closer to me while turning his head to blow the smoke away.

"How are you feeling?" He asks and takes one of my hands and pulls me closer to him. I take the opportunity to hug him and wrap my arms around his torso and lean my head on his chest. He uses his free hand to hug me back and we just stand there for a while. Until I realise that I haven't answered his question yet.

"I feel better when I hug you." I mumble in to his chest and close my eyes.

I feel Dean's chest move up and down and seconds later he throws away his cigarette and wraps his other arm around me and hugs me back just as tight as I'm hugging him. We stand there just hugging for a while before Roman walks around the corner and clears his throat awkwardly. "Uh… we have to get going guys." He says and then quickly turns on his heel and walks back to the car. I look up at Dean and he looks down at me and in that moment the only thing I want to do is kiss him. So I lean up on my toes and press my lips to his in a sweet kiss. When I pull away I frown, he smells like smoke.

"Don't look at me like that Kitty, I've cut down for you." He says with a small smile and leans down and presses his lips to mine again.

When we get to the hotel Seth and Roman decide to give us a little space and head to the gym downstairs. I'm still feeling sore and lay so Dean and I go in to the bedroom to lay down, which doesn't last long because he decides that he needs to kiss, eh who am I kidding I kissed him first… But the point is the whole time Roman and Seth were gone we were in bed making out. And by the time the guys got back from the gym an hour and a half later we were still going and the make out session was getting quite heated. Dean was hovering over me and I had my hands tangled in his hair.

Things would have been fine if we had remembered to shut the bedroom door, but since that didn't happen when Seth and Roman walked past the bedroom to get to the living room they were treated to an eyeful of Dean's happiness if you know what I mean. "Houston! Dean has a problem!" Seth always finds a great way to kill the mood and that one I have to give him props it was quite creative, Roman thought it was hilarious.

Roman also had enough respect to close the door when they were finished laughing at him. I giggled as Dean rolled over and covered his face with his hands. I felt bad that we were interrupted, and I'm pretty sure we would have gone all the way if Seth and Roman had come back. And I couldn't leave him in that condition because we had to start getting ready to head off to the arena. "Go to the bathroom." I rolled over and whispered in his ear. He took his hands away from his face and looked at me with a confused grin.

"What?" He asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Just do it." I tell him softly.

He did as he was told an got out of the bed and walked over to the connected bathroom. I was the only girl in the group so the boys thought it was appropriate that I got the master room with the bathroom. Which as you can see is quite handy at times. I got up and followed Dean in to the bathroom, he was just standing there with a confused look on his face and what looked like to me, a very painful erection. He opened his mouth to say something but I shut him up by pressing my lips to him and pushing him against the basin.

He soon got the idea when I trailed my hand down his torso and to the waistband of his basketball shorts. I kissed him harder as I slipped my hand down his shorts and took hold of his cock. He moaned in to my mouth which was really sexy so I kissed him harder as I stroked him. He disconnected from my lips and moved down to my neck and started to leave butterfly kisses on my collarbone.

We continued this for a little while and I knew he was about to come. I rubbed my thumb over the tip of his cock and he groaned in to my neck and came in to my hand. We stood there for a while as he caught his breath and came down from his high. "You're the best." He mumbled and kissed my cheek.

So after our antics in the bathroom he went to his room to gather his things and have a shower and I cleaned up in my bathroom and got changed in tight black skinny jeans and a simple tank top which I paired with a pair of black boots. When I was done I organised my work bag and then we were off again to the arena for a house show. Most house shows in the one were the same so I was going down to the ring with Roman tonight to cheer him on in a match against Randy Orton. There was to be no dramatics tonight which was nice, just a tender moment where I got to hug and kiss Roman on the cheek.

The night went without a hitch and when I was done getting changed back into my jeans Dean surprised me with a hug from behind. "Hey," He mumbles as he buried his face in to my neck.

"Hi." I smiled as I placed my hands over his which were locked around my waist.

"So I thought we could go grab something to eat." He says.

My first thought was a date. "Like a date?" I turn around in his arms and he nods his head and smiles softly at me.

"Exactly like a date. Pack your bag, Roman is gonna take it back to the hotel. We're gonna walk." He says and let's go of me after bending down to kiss my forehead. I like how sweet he is, I don't think he was like this a few days ago, but I love it.

"Ok." I pack my bag as quickly as I can and then turn around and look at Dean expectantly.

"You'll need a coat, it's cold outside." He says.

I frown, I'd rather just have him put his arms around me and keep me warm but if that's not possible then I guess a coat will have to do. I grab my coat and pull it on and he takes my hand and leads me out of the arena and through the parking lot which is completely dead. The show finished an hour ago and Roman had been the main event so most people were gone. We walk down the street and I silently wonder where he's taking me.

I can't believe my eyes when I realise that he'd taking me to a fancy restaurant. I just never pictured him being the romantic type but it was very romantic. Candles and everything. I actually thought he might just take me to get a hotdog at the concession stand. "Do you like it?" He looks down at me.

"I love it, it's fancy." I smile at him.

"I'm trying to be romantic." He frowns.

"You don't have to try, Dean. You could take me to a hotdog stand and I'd think that was romantic." I giggle.


	14. Chapter 14

Today had been a long day, we had driven six hours, and worked pretty much all night and now that my date with Dean was over we were heading back to the hotel for a good nights rest before a jam packed day full of interviews, and meet and greets. Our dinner was lovely and really romantic.

We walked back to the hotel hand in hand and by the time we had got back to the room I was exhausted and sore because it had been a while since I had take some pain killers. Dean walked me to my room and followed me and closed the door behind him. I sat on my bed and kicked off my shoes and leaned my head on Dean's shoulder when he sat beside me. "Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked him quietly.

"Not tonight babe, if I do I can't guarantee that you'll get any sleep and you're really sleepy." He murmurs quietly. I shuffle a little closer to him and lift my head so I can look up at him.

"Thank you for tonight, I had an amazing time." I tell him and lean up and kiss his cheek.

"Sleep tight, Kitty." He kisses my cheek in return and leaves me to go to sleep.

In the morning I'm up early, I had the best sleep. When I wake it's quite early considering we're not doing anything until about eleven. So I take a shower and get changed in to jean shorts and a white tank top and head down to the cafe in the lobby to pick up some coffee for me and Dean. I pick up some croissants as well and head back upstairs and smile brightly when I meet Ziggy in the lobby waiting for the elevator. "Hi Ziggy." I smile brightly at him.

"Morning." He smirks at me. "How's it going?" So pretty much everyone in the locker room knows that me and Dean have something going on and Ziggy is no exception. He obviously knows that something is going on, his attitude and just the way he's smirking at me makes me think it.

"Great, everything is great." I can't deny that I'm happy. Dean makes me happy and even though everything has been pretty shit lately with the stalker situation and things with Seth, I'm happier than I've been in months.

"So I heard from well… the whole locker room that you're getting it on with the lunatic." He chuckles. I have to laugh at how he put it, the whole locker room including people that I didn't talk to neither like were aware that something was going on with Dean.

"Well you heard right." I giggle.

"Well? How's it going? Are you guys official?" He asks as the doors to the elevator open and we step in.

"things are good, I'm not really sure if we're official yet. But he took me on a date last night." I can't help but grin when I talk about him, he makes me happy.

"Sounds like things are going pretty good then. Make sure he looks after you, I had to have a word with Seth after he called you a slut." He grumbles.

"Aw you didn't have to. But thanks." I grin widely at him.

"This is my floor babe, take care." He says and leans over and kisses my cheek before stepping out of the elevator.

"Don't be a stranger Ziggy, I miss hanging out with you." I smile as the doors close.

When I got back to the hotel room Roman was in the kitchen and Dean had just walked out of my room. "See I told you she didn't go far." Roman chuckles as Dean's eyes light up as I walk in the door and place the three coffees and three bags of croissants on the table in the living room.

"Did you freak out?" I ask Dean as he walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist and hugs me tightly.

"Didn't realise there was a cafe down stairs." He grumbles.

"Nope, he freaked out." Roman confirms.

I giggle and hug Dean back. "You don't need to worry, I wouldn't leave the hotel without telling you." I tell him softly.

"You people make me sick." Roman shakes his head and grabs a coffee and a croissant and kisses my cheek. "Thanks babe." He laughs and heads out the door with his gym bag.

"Will you come lay down with me?" Dean looks down at me and pouts.

"You don't want breakfast?" I arch an eyebrow curiously.

"Can't I just have you for breakfast?"

"Hmm." I bite my lip and look and with him and he smirks at me. "Ok." I nod and we leave the coffee and croissants on the table and head to my bedroom. I don't want to sleep or do whatever in jean shorts so I pick up the cotton shorts that I slept in last night and go change in the bathroom while Dean makes himself comfortable on my bed. When I come out he grins at me and pats the space beside him in the bed.

"Did you sleep ok?" He asks.

"Sort of. I would have slept better if you were here." I mumble as I snuggle up beside him and put my head on his shoulder. I love moments like this with Dean, I like his tough exterior but I love how gently and sweet he can be.

"Maybe tonight then." He chuckles with a grin.

"Just maybe?" I look up at him with a playful put and he chuckles.

"Ok, definitely. You've talked me in to it." He laughs.

I grin happily and lean up and kiss his cheek. Which he returns rather close to my lips and before I know it we're making out. I roll over I can reach up and trace my fingers over his stubble. "Did I ever thank you for helping me yesterday?" He asks quietly.

"Yes, you told me I was the best," I giggle.

"Let me help you." He whispers in to my ear.

My cheeks heat up at his words but I don'y respond so he takes this as permission and slides his hand down my stomach and stops when he gets to the waistline of my shorts. He rolls over so I'm flat on my back and he's half on top of me but able to move freely. My heart rate quickens as he slides his hand from the top of my shorts to under the waistband and slips them off leaving me in black lace panties. He kisses me softly as he pulls my panties to the side and slides a finger over my clit and down my slit.

I sigh softly as I kiss him back and he bites my lip. He runs his fingers back up and rubs my clot slowly. By now I'm more than turned on and I'd rather he just got to it so bite his lip. "I didn't lease you, so don't tease me." I mumble and kiss him roughly.

He chuckles and rubs my clit a little faster and then trails his fingers right down to my entrance. I take a deep breath of air as he pushes one finger in to me and pumps it in slowly. He rubs my clit at the same time and i squeeze my eyes shut tight and let out a breathy moan. He enters another finger and moans start to get a little louder, I can gladly say that he is much better at this than Seth ever was.

"Open your eyes Kitty, I wanna see you come." He whispers in my ear as he moves his lips and his tongue to my neck and begins a vicious assault. I do as I'm told and he detaches his lips from my neck and looks me in the eyes and starts to move his fingers faster.

I'm on the edge and he knows it so he starts to rub my clit faster. "Come for me baby." He growls in to my ear and I let go and have the best damn orgasm I've had in well… ever.

After our morning antics we both fall asleep and we're woken up my Roman knocking on my door and opening it slowly making sure we're not doing anything that is illegal for his eyes. "Guys we gotta get ready for the meet and greet, we're leaving in 45 minutes." He says and smirks at me when he realises that I'm half naked and only have my panties and a tank top on.

"Ok." I nod sleepily and when he closes the door I get up and walk over to the my suitcase which is pushed against the wall. Dean follows shortly after but isn't exactly helpful with the whole getting ready for work thing and stops me from getting down on the floor to get my clothes. Instead, he pulls me up and turns me around so I'm facing him.

"I like these." Dean mumbles as he wraps his arms around me and plays with the waist band of my lacy black panties.

"Dean we have to get ready." I whine even though I would much rather stand here and enjoy the attention that he's giving me.

"But I wanna kiss you." He mumbles and puckers his lips like a fish. This causes me to giggle loudly which causes Roman to open the door again to yell at us.

"Dean, get ready!" He narrows his eyes at his crazy friend but he just turns back to me and starts to kiss me again. He trails his hands down my backside and squeezes my ass. "Come on Romeo." Roman walks in to the room this time and he grabs Dean's arm and practically drags him out of the room. This I find quite hilarious and wonder where the hell Seth is, he's tease Dean to no end if he had witnessed that.

Now that Dean is gone I have time to get ready so for the second time today I jump in the shower and then change back in to the shorts that I was wearing this morning and change in to a lacy black top and braid my hair in to pigtails. When I come out of the bedroom Dean is dressed and in the kitchen heating the croissants that I had purchased for breakfast.

And surprise, surprise Seth turned up just as we were about to leave, he looked so tired. "Get no sleep?" I cocked an eyebrow as we walked out of the hotel room and down the hall to the elevator.

"Not a wink, I went clubbing." He grins.

"Of course you did." I laugh.

"Hey I ran in to Dolph before, he said that you were down at the cafe this morning, without lover boy." Seth says loudly. Dean's head pops up. He knew that Dolph and I had been close years ago but I had never explained how close me had been.

"Oh yeah? What did he say?" I ask curiously.

"Oh nothing much, he was walking about some things that I didn't know about though. Does lover boy know about those things?" He asks and glances from me to Dean and then back to Dean.

"No, he doesn't. But if he's curious which I'm sure he will be because you said it so loudly, all he has to do is ask and I will tell him everything." I narrow my eyes at Seth and glare at him.

He puts his hands up in defence. "Hey I'm not trying to cause problems, but how come you never told me about your escapades with Ziggy?" He arches an eyebrow and lowers his hands. Dean is just standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets looking a bit confused and slightly annoyed that Seth is even talking about another guy.

"You never asked, obviously you didn't ever google me while we were together because you would have seen the pictures that Dean saw a few weeks ago and you would have asked about it. And anyway, as it happens. We're not together anymore and never will be so it's actually none of your business and I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of a story that you obviously already heard from Dolph!" I'm a little annoyed at Seth for bringing this up in front of Dean and Roman but I think I'm more annoyed at Dolph for even saying something to my ex-boyfriend with whom he does not get along with!

When we get to the gym where we're doing the meet and greet we all split up. Me, Roman and Dean go to one corner together and Seth goes off with Randy and his crew. Dean has been quiet since we left the hotel and it's making me a bit nervous. And if, god forbid he is, mad at me then I'm going to be fucking furious at Seth and Dolph for saying anything. If Ziggy hadn't told Seth then it wouldn't have been a problem. How does that even come up in conversation? 'Oh hey did you know that I hooked up with your ex before you met her? We had sex twice in the bathroom and once on the balcony?' God I hope he didn't give details.

The fans haven't let in yet so I excuse myself from Dean and Roman when I spot the man in question and march right over to him and pull him away from Ryback and John Cena push him in to a corner. "Hey." He smiles down at me.

"Don't go smiling at me you jackass! This is all your fault! Why did you tell Seth that we hooked up?" I sneer at him angrily.

"Whoa calm down Cat, it just randomly came up in conversation. Why? Did he say something?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I wouldn't be bringing it up if he hadn't said something, in front of Dean no less!" I snap at him. "And how does our hooking up even come up in conversation? You know what I don't even want to know how it came up." I turn on my heel feeling a little better that I've vented and I walk back over to Roman and Dean. Roman is bending down and talking to a little girl who is wearing one of my shirts.

"Cat! Oh Cat you're my favourite!" The little girl squeaks when she sees me.

"Hey sweetie, what's your name?" I ask her and bend down to her level next to Roman as she wraps his little arms around me and squeezes tightly.

"My name is Valerie." She tells me with a giant grin. "Is Dean Ambrose your boyfriend Cat?" She asks and looks from me to Dean who is looking and on smirking at me.

"Naw sweetie, he's not my boyfriend. Boy are silly, don't get a boyfriend until you're sure you love them ok?" We chatted for a while longer and then after talking some pictures and signing some t-shirts and stuff she moved on to the next bunch of wrestlers.

"You're good with kids." Dean leans over and murmurs in my ear.

"I used to be a nanny. I'd look after kids during the week and go perform at shows on the weekend when I was in the indies." I tell him.

He chuckles. "It's hot."


	15. Chapter 15

The meet and greet was one of the better ones and it passed quickly. They do say that time flies when you're having fun and this meet and greet was pretty fun. The sucky part was when we left we jumped in the car with Roman and Seth, who I wasn't happy with and apart from telling me that my way with kids was hot, Dean hadn't really spoken to me the whole time we were meeting the fans.

I was furious with Dolph for even saying anything to Seth, and Seth! Words cannot describe how mad I was at him for bringing it up in front of Dean! I would have happily told him what he wanted to know if he had asked me privately. Seth of all people should have known how much I like Dean, he had witnessed the whole thing happen. I don't know if he's stupid in the head or if he was actually trying to ruin things for us but he had successfully freaked Dean out or something and now he was ignoring me.

When we got back to the hotel I decided that if Dean wasn't going to talk to me I would just wait until he decided to and I went to my room and got changed in to my gym gear and slipped out of the hotel room unnoticed. I jumped on the treadmill and started a slow jog, my hip was still bruised and sore but it wasn't half as sore as it had been a few days ago.

"Cat?" I turn around to face Dean in his workout gear standing on the treadmill beside me.

"Yeah?" I ask and remove my headphones from my ears. I had planned to ignore everyone until they spoke to me but I had be expecting to wait a whole lot longer for Dean to talk to me.

"I'm not ignoring you if that's what you're thinking. I just, I wasn't really sure how to handle the whole thing with Seth and Dolph…" He mumbles and puts his head down. I stop my treadmill and when it stops moving I grab my water bottle and take a drink of water.

"I'll understand if you don't wanna do this anymore. I know it makes me look like a slut…" I say back and jump off the treadmill and head over to the weight section. I have a bad habit of always assuming the worst when I'm not on good terms with someone. I really like Dean and I'm worried that maybe he won't like me if he knows that I hooked up with Ziggy. He had once asked me if we dated and I had said no but I had intentionally left out that I had slept with him. Ok so maybe it was unintentional to be honest I didn't think it was any of his business and he hadn't asked if we had hooked up.

I was a little disappointed that he didn't follow me or call me back he just started up his treadmill and started running. I end up cutting my workout short and heading back up to the hotel, I'm not sure what to do with myself now. I'm not sure if this thing with Dean is over or if he was just thinking about it. I slam the door as I walk in to the hotel room and Roman and Seth turn around on the couch to see me stomp in to the hotel suite and over to my bedroom and slam that door too. "I think I should go." I hear Seth say to Roman.

That makes me mad, like he's avoiding me because he knows that I'm mad at him and before I know what I'm doing I yank open my bedroom door. "Seth you are not going anywhere. Get in here!" I snap at him angrily as I catch him making a run for the door. He stops and turns around with an awkward look on his face. He glances at Roman for help and then looks behind his shoulder at the door. "Now Seth!" I growl at him and assume that he's coming and turn around and walk back in to my room.

"Cat? On a scale of 1 to six billion how mad are you?" Seth stands by the door.

"Shut the fuck up and get in here and close the door." Ok so I'm like six billion and one on that scale.

He does as he's told and walks in to the room. "Cat I didn't mean to cause trouble. I can talk to Dean if you want me to-." I am beyond pissed right now and I don't even want to hear his voice.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask him loudly.

"Cat I'm sorry."

"No you're not! It's almost like you're up to the same tricks you were a few weeks ago. But instead of trying to hurt me you're trying to ruin the one good thing I have going right now! And that's not fair Seth!" Aside from being furious at Seth and Dolph I'm upset. I'm upset that Dean won't talk to me and he let me walk away.

"It wasn't intentional Catherine. You know after all we've been through I wouldn't betray your trust. You said to me just the other night that you trusted me and I'm not even sure you know how much the means to me. I didn't do it on purpose." Seth frowns at me but I can tell by the tone of his voice that he means what he says.

"I just had the most awkward conversation with him. I basically told him that I'd understand if he didn't want to do whatever this is anymore and called myself a slut and he let me walk away. God help you and Dolph if this is ruined, Seth. I really like him." I tell him, I'm not trying to make him feel bad but it is making him feel bad.

"I honestly didn't mean to cause problems Cat, I'll talk to him about it. I was just curious, you know what I'm like. I don't have a filter and it was really inappropriate to ask you about it while he was there." He sighs. I'm sitting on my bed and he walks over to me and sits beside me and puts his arm over my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. If he cares about me he won't care about something that happened when I was twenty one." I tell him.

"I'm still sorry." He grumbled.

"I know, don't worry about it. It's Dolph's fault anyway. He had no right to tell you about what happened between us more that three years ago." I tell him and lean my head on his shoulder. This would look really bad if Dean or anyone for that matter was to walk in to the room right now.

Later on that night when I was getting ready for the show my phone rang. I sat down on the bed and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Cat?"

"Ziggy?" I arch an eyebrow, maybe he's going to apologise.

"I just wanted to apologise for blurting to Seth about what happened." He mumbles. "I hope Dean's not mad…" He says softly.

"I don't know if he's mad or not. I basically said to him that I would understand if he didn't wanna continue whatever it is that's going on and called myself a slut and he let me walk away." I explained to him. I had calmed down a lot since I had blown up at Seth.

I was really hoping that we could sort all of this stuff out before the show because I had a promo with Dean and Roman tonight.

"I'm sorry Cat."

"It's fine, like I said to Seth after I ripped him a new asshole, if he cares about me then he'll get over it. I gotta get ready for the show. I'll talk to you later." I mutter and hang up before I say something that I don't mean.

I jump in the shower and when I get out I change in to a pair of blue skinny jeans and a long sleeved grey top. I pull my hair in to a pony tail and pack the rest of my stuff that I'll need for the show. Next week I'm back in the ring against Alicia Fox so I leave all my ring gear in the hotel and catch a ride with Roman because Dean has already left.

"Did he say anything to you?" I ask Roman as he takes off.

"Nope, he didn't say anything to me." He shakes his head and frowns at me.

"Did he look upset or angry?" I just feel like I need to know.

"He just looked normal babe. I'm he's fine and he's not mad at you, just calm down a little. This will sort itself out. But I need to ask you something." He says and looks at me curiously. I nod my head and he continues. "Have you read the script for tonight?"

"Um not all of it, i know I have a promo with you and Dean tonight and I'm going out to the ring with him." I tell him with a confused look.

"I think you need to read the whole thing babe because if you think things are awkward now they're gonna be even more awkward when you find out what else is meant to go down tonight." He says.

And boy was he right! Tonight I have to kiss Seth, well that's not really true. He's going to kiss me and I have to kiss him back before Dean breaks it up. The writers sure know how to make my life difficult. I went to the divas locker room and got changed in to a cute dress and when I was done with my hair and make up I went to find Roman and Dean because we had a promo to shoot.

Dean was still ignoring me so I stayed silent until we started shooting the promo. I was sitting on top of a crate with my phone. "Hey Kitty, where's your bodyguard?" I look up from my phone which isn't even turned on and look at Dean curiously.

"I don't have a bodyguard and what have I told you about calling me Kitty?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"You're right, Roman isn't very good at being a bodyguard is he." He smirks at me and I manage to roll my eyes.

"I didn't ask you to come to my rescue Dean, what do you want?"

"Well since Roman seems to be too busy for you I thought maybe you'd wanna come to the ring with me, so I can keep an eye on you. Make sure you don't get in trouble." He chuckles.

"And what makes you think that I need your help, huh? Was I not apart of the Shield with you, Roman and Seth? There were countless times where I was the one that saved your ass, so don't treat me like a little girl." I snap at him. It sounded a little harsher than I was planning but it didn't look like he noticed.

"What's going on?" I look up and jump off the crate and walk over to Roman.

"Oh you know, insulting Kitty's integrity. The usual…" Dean smiles cheekily and I have to try really hard not to smile. He's stunning, even if he's upset or mad at me.

Roman cocks an eyebrow and looks down at me so I elaborate. "He thinks that I can't look after myself and that I should go out to the ring with him." I cross my arms over my chest and Roman rolls his eyes and glances at Dean.

"Well I think it's a good idea. I've got stuff to do tonight." Roman shrugs his shoulders.

"So you don't think I can look after myself either?" I look up at him and he goes to open his mouth but I walk away. Once I'm off camera I turn around and watch Dean and Roman glance at each other and chuckle.

"Women."

I don't stick around to see either Dean or Roman once the promo is done and head off to the gorilla to wait for the match before Dean's. He's facing Seth tonight and I don't have to do much until the match is actually over when I get in to the ring to make sure that Dean is all right.

"Hey Cat." I meet Seth by a monitor watching a divas match.

"Hey." I smile half-heartedly.

"Have you sorted stuff out yet?" He asked with a hopeful look.

"Nope." I shake my head and frown at him.

"I'm really sorry. I hope I didn't screw things up." He mutters but keeps his eyes on the monitor.

"I'm sure things will be fine…"

"You don't think this kiss after the match is gonna cause problems do you?" He asks and this time he takes his eyes off the monitor and looks at me with a worried look.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I didn't even know about the kiss until Roman asked me if I had read the whole script. Just please don't go back to being crazy." I tell him softly.

"I promise, I'm more worried about Dean kicking the crap out of me." He chuckles.

"Not likely."

"Don't be like that, we all know how he feels. Maybe he was just a little uncomfortable with the whole situation." Seth says.

"Probably but it doesn't matter anymore." I shake my head and walk off over to a mirror to check my hair and make-up one last time, well that's what it looked like I was doing but I just needed to get away before I broke down and started crying. By the time I get back Dean is at the gorilla and he's warming up.

I stand by the monitor and watch Seth make his entrance, by himself for a change. Dean comes over to me and puts his hand on my shoulder. "You ready?" He asks. I'm more than disappointed with the only two words he's said to me since we spoke at the gym.

"I suppose so…" I mutter and walk away from him and over to the curtain. His music starts playing and he walks out first and ten seconds later he walks back through the curtains and pulls me out with him by the arm and we bicker at each other the whole way down the ramp.

The match goes quickly and despite not wanting to be there eventually I get in to the match and help the crowd start chants and claps. He doesn't win the match and when the bell rings he's laid out on the canvas after a curb stomp from Seth. I climb the metal stairs and hop in to the ring and bend down beside him to see if he's alright. My heart is racing and I'm super nervous for this kiss with Seth.

After a few seconds of checking on Dean Seth looks over to me and walks over and pulls me to my feet. "What do you want?" I ask nervously because he has that funny look on his face.

"I want you Catherine." He pulls me away from Dean and in to the middle of the ring. He puts his hands on my waist and pulls me close and before I know it his lips are on mine and he's kissing me. I found it quite easy to kiss him back, it wasn't that long ago that I had convinced myself that I wanted him back.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I was yanked off Seth suddenly and before I know it Dean sends one hell of an uppercut to Seth and sends him to the canvas. My eyes widen and Dean looks at me curiously. He doesn't say anything and then he drags me to the ropes and helps me out of the ring. The crowd is going crazy.

When we're backstage I grab a bottle of water and I'm about to go back to the locker room so I can get changed and head back to the hotel when Dean stops me. "Can we talk please?" He whispers as he wipes the sweat from his forehead.

"Are you actually going to respond this time?" I arch an eyebrow curiously at him.

"Yes." He nods with a frown.

"Fine, talk."


	16. Chapter 16

"Lets go talk somewhere quiet." Dean says and takes my hand and leads me down the halls to the locker room he was sharing with Roman. He locks the door behind him and I sit on the bench and wait for him to start talking. "So ah... What the hell was that?" He says as he turns to me and runs his fingers through his sweaty hair.

I furrow my eyebrows at him because I have no idea what he's talking about. "What was what?" I ask him with a confused look.

"In the ring!? Were you trying to get my attention because I was ignoring you?" He asks with an annoyed tone.

"Are you talking about me kissing Seth?" I'm starting to wonder if he didn't know that Seth and I were meant to kiss.

"What else would I be talking about Catherine?!" He snaps angrily and starts pacing the room.

"That was in the script, Dean." I mutter. "I already told you that if you didn't want to do this anymore I would understand, so it wasn't me trying to get your attention." My whole attitude changed in that moment because he thought that I was attention seeking.

"Well it wasn't in my script! Were you meant to kiss him back?" He stops pacing but he's still angry and I don't like it.

"Yes I was. You of all people should know that I wouldn't kiss Seth back if I didn't have to. I'll show you my script if you don't believe me." I snap with an annoyed tone. "Are you just gonna ignore me from now on or did you actually want to talk to me about what happened this morning?" I want to work this out, I'm a little worried that he might just change his mind about me and forget that any of this ever happened.

"Of course I want to talk about what happened..." His tone changes completely and he stops pacing. "I'm sorry that I stopped talking to you I was just a little pissed that you didn't tell me that you hooked up with Dolph... I even asked you last week if you guys dated and you said no." He mumbles. He shoved his hands in to his pockets and stood there awkwardly. Who knew that something that happened three years ago would back to bite me on the ass?

"And I was completely honest with you. I never dated Dolph, we hooked up twice. That is not dating." I reply, I feel like I have to defend myself and that's not fair. My past is my past and I don't think that Dean needs to know everything I did before we met!

"So did you intentionally leave it out?" He asks.

"I quite honestly didn't think that you needed or would want to know who I slept with. I have never once asked you about girls you've slept with and nor do I want to know. I didn't think it was necessary to bring up." I'm getting a little upset now, this happened three years ago before I even Dean, Seth or Roman. Why does he care?

"I'm sorry. I just get jealous. I was jealous this morning when Seth said that you were talking to Dolph, I was jealous that you were talking to Seth. For fuck sake Cat I get fucking jealous when fans come up to you.I want to wrap you up in cotton wool and lock you in my bathroom." He growls at me and runs his hands through his hair and sighs.

"Despite how creepy that is, can you tone it down? If you wanna know about my previous relationships just ask." I tell him and take a deep breath before I say something stupid. I'm mad at him because he ignored me all day because of something that happened over three years ago. He just stands there and stares at me curiously and doesn't make a move to say anything else. "I have to go," I tell him quietly and walk past him and down the hall the to the divas locker room where I pack my bag as quickly as possible and high-tail it out of the arena and back to the hotel.

In the morning I'm out of the hotel and on the way to the airport for a flight back home for a few days off. I felt stupid for leaving without seeing him but I didn't want to say something stupid and fuck up whatever it is this is before it even starts.

The weekend was slow and horrible and I didn't take my eyes off of my phone the whole weekend. I wanted to message him and tell him I was sorry for the way I left and for not seeing him before I left for the airport, but I couldn't press send.

"Hello?" I answered the unknown number almost immediately because I was hoping that it was Dean but as it turns out it was the boss.

"Hey Cat, it's Steph." She says.

"Oh hey boss, what's up?" I ask her curiously.

"I was just calling up to give you a few extra days off. I know you've been busy and we were thinking you and Dean could do with a break. If we could get you back for RAW on Monday you can pick up your schedule then." She explained. I was happy to have more time off but I would have preferred time off after I figured out things with Dean.

"That sounds great, thanks Steph."

"Not a problem, would you be able to text or call Dean? I'm about to walk in to a meeting and I'd hate for him to get on a plane and then find out we don't need him." She says.

"Yeah of course, thanks Steph."

When we get off the phone I scroll through my contacts and look at Dean's name and frown. He hasn't even tried to contact me. I press the call button and put the phone to my ear. I've never been so nervous to talk to him, my heart is racing at a hundred miles an hour and I feel like I'm about to be sick. "Cat?" It's a relief to hear his voice.

"Hey." I smile immediately.

"Is everything ok?" He asks with a concerned tone.

"Yeah of course it is, I uh, I just got a call from Steph. We're not needed until Monday." I tell him and secretly hope that he doesn't think that that is the only reason that I'm calling him.

"Oh.." He says sadly and I can just imagine him frowning on the other side of the country.

"I'm sorry I left without talking to you." I almost whisper.

"I thought you were mad at me." He mumbles.

"I don't what I was but I don't want whatever it is to ruin this. I wanna see you." I tell him.

"Well that's a funny story…" He trails off and I raise my eyebrows in confusion, not that he can see that. "I'm kind of in North Carolina." He chuckles in to the phone.

"You're kidding." Even though I'm shocked I'm more than excited to hear that he's close by. "Why are you in North Carolina?" I ask him curiously. It's not like he lives close by, it takes more than a day to drive across the country and it's almost a five and a half hour flight from Vegas to NC.

"I was in the neighbourhood?" He chuckles but sounds like a question.

"Tell me the real reason you're here." I tell him sternly even though I can't keep the fucking grin off my face. He must care if he's in my hometown on his days off.

"I was going to meet you at the airport."

"Oh, well where are you staying?"

"At a hotel near the airport. But I'm getting kicked out today and they're booked out after tonight anyway." He explains.

"Shut the fuck up and get a hire car and come see me. I'll send you my address." I tell him.

Two hours later and Dean Fucking Ambrose is stood on my verandah looking around nervously while I stare at him through the peep hole like a creep. He looks good, but he looks tired too. he hasn't even knocked on the door yet, he's looking a little nervous and I'm thinking about just opening the door and attacking him with hugs and kisses.

Fortunately I manage to keep it in my pants and I walk back to the kitchen and finish making my sandwich and finally he knocks on the door. I don't want him to feel pressured in to anything, I know he's not a relationship kind of guy. I open the door with a sandwich in my hand and grin lopsidedly at him. "I missed you." I mumble and put my sandwich down and pull him in to my house and wrap my arms around his neck.

He drops his car keys on the floor boards and wraps his arms around my waist. "I missed you too." He mutters back and kicks the front door closed with his foot. I disconnect myself from his embrace long enough to lock the door, I'm a little paranoid about my stalker. "Nice place you got here kitty, it's a lot cleaner than my little shit hole." He chuckles and buries his face in to my neck. I sigh contently, maybe we can just forget about the whole blow up of bullshit and move on, that would be lovely.

"Want me to show you around?" I look up at him and he smiles softly at me and leans in to kiss my lips softly.

"Yes please." He nods.

So I let go of him and take his hand and lead him through the bottom floor of my house. We go through my small living room where I show him Angus, my large and very beautiful television that cost me an arm and a leg. "This is Angus." I tell Dean and drag him over to my TV. He's mounted on to the wall with an extendable bracket. I have DVD racks built in to my wall and a small shelf that houses my Blu-Ray player.

"I wouldn't have picked you for a technology enthusiast." Dean chuckles and I frown at him.

"It's not technology, it's entertainment." I correct him.

"Oh! My apologies madam." He laughs. "It was lovely to meet you Angus but I need to meet the rest of the house." Dean strokes the side of my TV and I roll my eyes at his sarcastic ways and pull him down the hall in to my kitchen.

"This is the kitchen." I tell him with a stupid grin.

"Where all the magic happens." He sighs with a cheeky smile.

"Nope that's upstairs." I shake my head and lead him through the dining room which is self explanatory and through the laundry room and out through the back door and in to the backyard.

"When do I see where the real magic happens then?" He smirks as I lead him through my huge backyard. We walk around to the side of the house where I usually live in the summer time.

"Not yet. This is my favourite part of the house." I tell him with a huge grin and his jaw drops at the sight of my in-ground pool and jacuzzi set up. I may have gone a little over the top with the slide but Dean was impressed.

"Well he wasn't lying." Dean chuckles and pulls me over to the pool gate and lets himself in.

"Who wasn't lying about what?" I ask curiously.

"Seth, he mentioned ages ago that you had the coolest house in the world with a water slide in your pool." He chuckles.

"That must've been the first time he stayed." I laughed.

I must admit it was a bit weird talking to Dean about the first time Seth stayed over, that was the week we both had five days off and he insisted that five days was too long so he was coming to my house so he wouldn't miss me. "Now you gonna show me where the magic happens?" He asks with a sly smirk and turns us around and pulls me back out the gate and back around the corner.

"You just wanna get in to bed with me." I scoff dramatically.

"I'll be the best." He smirks as we walk back inside.

And I'm pretty sure he was telling the truth, from my experiences the other morning, I knew he was good at other things…


	17. Chapter 17

I had finally shown Dean around the whole house and now we had made it to where the 'magic' happens. Dean was pretty impressed with everything apart from the box of Seth's stuff that was shoved in a corner and was ready to be shipped back to his house. But he ignored that and we crawled in to my bed and cuddled up under the covers and I sighed softly as Dean wrapped his arms around my shoulders protectively and squeezed tightly. "Did you ask Steph for a few days off?" I ask him curiously. I've never been given extra days off on such short notice, normally that stuff would happen before we went on break.

"Maybe…" He murmurs.

"You did." I have to admit it's kind of romantic, sort of. At least we got to see each other and be alone. There is no possibility of Roman or Seth or anyone else ruining our make-out sessions and if things get a bit heated I don't have to make him go in to the bathroom so I can help him out.

"Ok, I did." He chuckles. "I just wanted to sort stuff out." He murmurs. "I hope you know I'm sorry that any of that happened." He says quietly and squeezes my shoulders gently.

"I know, I'm sorry too. I didn't tell you about Ziggy because I didn't think you would want to know and I had no idea that Seth would blurt something like that out. I didn't mean to make you jealous." We lay there silently for a while before Dean leans over and kisses my cheek.

"I think I have a solution to everything." Dean chuckles.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"I'm locking you in my bathroom." He says casually.

I giggle and look up at him. "That's a little creepy, Dean." I giggle.

"Hey if you're allowed to lock me in the bathroom for a handy, I can lock you in the bathroom to keep everyone away from you." He pouts playfully at me and I laugh.

"And what's in it for me?" I tilt my head to the side with a teasing smile and he chuckles.

"Your bathroom is right there, wanna find out." He arches an eyebrow at me and smirks.

"Nope, I'm hungry." I tell him and somehow manage to untangle myself from his arms and jump off te bed and leave him on bed.

"That was rude!" He calls after me and soon after I hear him stomping down the stairs.

Back at work and I'm glad to have something to do other than be lazy with Dean on the couch or in my bed. It was amazing having that time with him and working everything out but I go a bit crazy if I have nothing to do for too long. Roman had called countless times over the weekend but I hadn't even glanced at my phone until the morning that we were set to leave for the airport. Turns out that he and Seth were both worried about me, I hadn't seen Seth since Dean had dragged me up the ramp at work and I hadn't even spoken to Roman that night after work or before I left for the airport.

"Did you have a nice break?" He asked me loudly as he pulled me in to a hug and buried his face in to my neck. I smile broadly not only do I love Roman's hugs (almost as much as I love Dean's hugs) but I knew that this would make Dean jealous. It makes me laugh how he wants to lock me in his bathroom, I tease him about it all the time.

Despite the amount of sexual innuendoes that came out of that mans mouth he had managed to keep his hands off me. He hadn't said anything about it but I think he was waiting for the right time, and I admire that. "My break was awesome." I look back over my shoulder as I wrap my arms around Roman's torso and smirk at Dean who is just standing in the doorway of the hotel suite staring at Roman putting his hands all over me.

"Good, did you two sort things out?" Roman lifts his head to look at Dean who looks rather awkward or angry or jealous. Quite possibly all of the above.

"I'm going to lock Kitty in the bathroom if you don't get your hands off her." Dean narrows his eyes at Roman and I laugh and hug him a little tighter.

"The bathroom?" Roman asks and I'm assuming that he cocked an eyebrow.

"It's this creepy thing he does when he's jealous. But I might like the outcome." I explain with a grin at Roman and his face dropped. I'm pretty sure I just grossed out my best friend. He let go of me immediately.

"I love you but that is incredibly disturbing." Roman chuckles and shakes his head as he walks over to Dean and grabs one of the bags by the door.

"Dean Ambrose where the fuck have you been?" I turn around to see sassy Seth standing behind him with his hands on his hips and an unhappy look on his face.

"Apparently he's been locking Cat in the bathroom…" Roman mutters as he takes two bags and heads over to one of the rooms.

"What?" Seth looks a little confused and as I take the opportunity to gross out my ex-boyfriend Dean does it for me.

He send him a smirk as he turns around to look at my sassy ex-boyfriend and says: "I've been in Cat's bed, in fact I've been on Cat couch, her waterside and the shower." Dean the finds it appropriate to turn back around and shut the door in Seth's face. I laugh loudly when Seth starts banging on the door and walk over to Dean and take his hand and lead him to the room that Roman just our bags to.

"You two make me sick…" Roman mutters as he walks back over to the door to let Seth in. I giggle loudly and glance at Dean. I let go of his hand and we hi five and walk in to the bedroom and close the door.

After a few hours of relaxing we head to the arena to collect our scripts and find out what's going on for RAW tonight. Tonight I'm back in the ring against Alicia Fox which I already knew about, I'm also scheduled to break up a fight between Seth and Dean in the ring and after that Roman, Dean and myself are going against Seth, Kane and Alicia in a six-man tag match. So I'm in the ring twice tonight.

I get changed in the divas locker room and chat with a few go the girls, including Alicia. She's not as bad as she appears to be and we've never had any issues. I wouldn't call her a friend though, just a co-worker. "Are you keen to get back in the ring Cat?" Nattie asks me. I've seen Nattie a few times since we had that talk about Seth. But we've all been busy and my storyline is completely different to what is going on with theirs.

"Yeah I'm super excited, lately it's just been one thing after the other keeping me away from the ring. But things are way better now." I explain, I never did have a chance to tell Nattie what happened after we had that chat about me missing Seth.

"So what's going on? There were heaps of rumours that you and Ambrose were getting it on." The girls exchanged glances and Alicia is the one to address the elephant in the room.

"Um yeah, sort of." I nod my head and try to hide my smile.

I try to have a private life but being in WWE doesn't exactly help. The whole locker room is a bunch of gossipers. My relationship or rather my breakup with Seth was the talk of the locker room for quite a while. There were all sorts of rumours going around, one being that I was the one that cheated on Seth with Roman, which was completely false. "You guys make a cute couple." Nattie smiles. The girls in the room agree and I smile.

"He's good to me." I nod and gather my things shoving them in my bag and grab a bottle of water and head down the hall to the locker room where Seth, Roman and Dean are getting ready for the show.

"You ready?" Dean asks as I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his torso and hug him.

"Yep, I'm about to go and warm up." I nod against his chest.

I wish he would ask me to be his girlfriend…

"C'mon, I'll help you." He says and lets me go and takes my hand and leads me down to the gorilla. And by helping me warm up I quickly learnt that he just wanted to look my ass.

"What a good helper you are." I mumble and continue stretching.

"I think so." He chuckles and tilts his head to the side.

"I gotta go." I smile up at him and kiss his cheek and head out through the curtains at my music starts. I slap some hands and slide in to the ring, I was scheduled to win.

The night progressed and finally Dean went out of his singles match against Tyson Kidd which didn't go for very long before Seth's music came on and he sauntered out with that cheeky smirk on his face and a microphone in his hand. "Well done Deano! Are you taking out your frustration on other people because you can't beat me and you can't seem to woo my girl?" He teases from the top of the ramp.

I watch the monitor carefully, Dean sometimes struggles a bit with the whole concept of 'acting' which Seth is quite good at. And especially when the subject is me he tends to go a little over the top. He snatches a microphone from the stagehand and stares down at Seth. "Woo your girl? Seth, she wouldn't touch you again with a ten foot pole. And as for beating you? I could beat you with one hand tied behind back!" I roll my eyes as Dean's sarcastic smirk.

"I believe we should go to the footage, because she didn't require a ten foot pole last week on Smackdown, she seemed to enjoy it actually." Seth starts walking down the ramp in his gear.

Seth looks up at the screen and the footage of me kissing Seth back plays over and over. I'm not sure how smart that move was. By the time Seth makes it to the ring Dean is pacing back and forth and it takes him two seconds to pounce on Seth when he steps in to the ring. And that's my cue to run down the ramp and break up the brawl. I slide in to the ring being careful not to get kicked in the head by a stray foot. "Enough!" I tell Dean but that doesn't stop Seth from pounding on Dean. "Seth stop it!" I press a little louder this time. He stops briefly to look at me and my concerned face for Dean and then goes to punch him again. This time I put him hand in the way and he stops immediately.

I grab as microphone after dragging Dean away from Seth who is leaning against the bottom rope on the ring. "My affection is not a competition!" I sneer in the microphone and glare at both of them. "Dean's right Seth I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole! Just because you kissed me last week doesn't mean I liked it, in fact I think I'd rather kiss Ambrose!" I sneer and drop the microphone getting ready to go backstage when Stephanie's music starts. I personally love the Authority I think it's a great storyline, and the fans just soak it up.

"Well isn't this cute?" She chuckles in to the microphone. "I'm thinking this is the perfect time to make miss Catherine's affection a competition. I think a six man tag will do, Catherine, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns versus Seth Rollins, Kane and Alicia Fox. Winner can spend the week Cat." Her music starts and she turns on her heel and walks backstage.

Ok, so that part was not in the script, but luckily me, Dean and Roman was scheduled to win. Kane and Alicia Fox came out to the ring first and then Roman entered through the crowd. Dean had pulled me in to the corner while Roman was making his entrance to whisper in to my ear. "I'm gonna kick his ass."

I laugh softly. "Don't hurt him too bad." I tease and he narrows his eyes at me.

"Now I"m gonna kick it even harder." He smirks.

"Rebel."

When Roman gets in to the ring he walks over to us and Dean and Roman exchange words and decide that Dean will go up against Seth first. Dean smirks at Seth and then looks and me and points to his cheek. I smile at him and kiss his cheek and go to stand on the apron with Roman. Seth is a little jealous and decides to do the same thing with Alicia and smirks at me while I roll my eyes. I can already see where this is gonna go in the next few weeks. Finally when I get tagged in Alicia gets in to the ring and we go at it like we did in our match earlier in the evening. Things are getting a bit catty when Alicia gets tagged in by Seth. I haven't quite made it to the apron and none of the boys have gotten in the ring yet so Seth takes the opportunity to pick me up by my hair. "You are mine!" He shouts and pushes me in to the corner where Dean and Roman are.

Dean didn't like that one bit but apparently neither did Roman and they both got in to the ring and proceeded to argue over who was going to fight Seth, Roman won the argument by just attacking an unsuspecting Seth who was just leaning against the ropes enjoying their argument. Dean was unhappy about the outcome but was happy enough to help me up and make sure I was alright after I had rolled out of the ring.

"Alright?" He asks as he pulls me and helps me back on to the apron where Roman is getting a beat down from Kane and Seth. Dean jumps in to the ring when he knows I'm alright and evens up the fight while the referee finds it a bit tricky to even it up.

Finally the ref manages to get Dean and Kane out of the ring and Roman manages to put Seth down long enough to go for the tag. Dean secures the win knocking Kane off the apron and performing a dirty deeds on Seth. Alicia tossed up whether or not she wanted to get in to the ring and break up the count and she did but I was in there in a second to make sure she didn't touch Dean. The ref counted to three, the bell was rung and Dean got up and shoved Seth on to the floor and turned around and hugged me. I hugged him back a bit awkwardly and pushed him away.

And that was our work done for the night, we headed back up the ramp and backstage. As soon as we were backstage Dean draped his sweaty arm over my shoulder and grinned at me. "Good job guys, I'll see you back at the hotel." Roman said and went on his way.

"Think I need a massage after that. Saving you from spending a whole week with Sethy." Dean chuckles as we walk down the hall and stop to grab some water.

"If you want something all you have to do is ask Ambrose." I smile up at him and shrug his arm off my shoulder and head in to the divas locker room for a shower.


	18. Chapter 18

I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I rolled over and snuggled in to the side of Dean. He wrapped his arm around me. "Good morning." He mumbles as he rolled over and kisses the top of my head.

"Hi." I mumble back tiredly and bury my head in to his chest. "Did you sleep good?" I ask him. We had a busy day today but we weren't travelling very far for the next taping of Smackdown so we had the morning free and then we were travelling straight to the arena for the show tonight.

"I always sleep amazing when I sleep next to you." He chuckles. "Did you sleep ok? How are you feeling after being in the ring twice last night?"

"I'm fine, I'm glad to be back in the ring. Are you hungry? I thought I might order us some breakfast."I tell him as I untangle myself from his arms and sit up to stretch. Last night was awesome, Roman, Seth, Dean and I spent a portion of the evening watching terrible old movies, just like old times when we were in the Shield. It was nice.

"Mmm yes please." He nods and sits up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "You always smell amazing." He sighs in to my neck and places soft kisses on my bare skin.

"That's because I shower." I giggle and turn my head and kiss his cheek and get off the bed and head to the bathroom. I go to the toilet and get changed in a pair of light blue high waisted shorts and a yellow crop top. I walk out of the bathroom and Dean is gone so I head out to the living room and get a big surprise, Roman is sitting at the table with Galina and JoJo is sitting on Dean's lap.

"Cat!" Roman's little girl squeals at me loudly and jumps on Dean's knee and high tails it over to the bedroom door where I'm standing, it's like a family reunion. I bend down and catch the little girl in my arms.

"Good morning beautiful!" I smile down at her sweetly and hug her tightly. She looks up at me and grins and hugs me a little tighter.

"I'm so excited! Daddy said after breakfast he's gonna take me to the arcade and win me a big teddy!" She beams up at me and I have to laugh, Roman is the best dad, he looks tough on the outside but he's a big softy when it comes to Joelle. I glance at Roman and he grins at me, he loves having her on the road with him. I wonder how long Jojo and Galina are staying for.

I pick up the little girl and walk her over to the table so we can get some breakfast. "Well then you best be having some breakfast. The sooner you finish eating the sooner you can go to the arcade." I tell her and sit her down on my lap and we load up our plates with breakfast goodies.

"Will you come too, Cat?" Jojo looks up at me as she spoons a moouthful of eggs. I glance at Roman and he nods and then I look at Dean. "Cat is Uncle Dean your boyfriend?" Jo watches Dean and then looks up at me curiously when Dean winks at me.

Well, talk about awkward. How do you tell a child that the guy you share a bed with and make out with all the time isn't quite your boyfriend yet? I glance back at Dean and he's frozen. "No sweetie, now quite." I say quietly and keep eating. The breakfast goes on and I start to notice that Roman and Galina are getting on quite well, I'm not sure if it's for Jojo or if maybe they're getting along better than they were before.

Minutes later and it's still a little awkward and Seth turns up. "Uncle Seth!" Jojo is happy to see him and he looks just as happy to see Jojo and she hops off my knee and runs over to him.

Just as I'm about to put a forkful of eggs in to my mouth Dean runs his bare foot up my leg and I almost drop my fork. "Alright Cat?" Roman raises an eyebrow curiously.

I plaster a fake smile on my face and nod my head. "Just peachy." I tell him awkwardly.

"Cat! Why is Ucle Dean rubbing your leg with his foot?!" Jojo squawks from the door way where she's sitting on Seth's leg talking to him happily. Seth tilts his head to the side just in time to see Dean snatch his foot away and that's all he needs to confirm what Jojo just said and starts to piss himself laughing. Roman is in a fit and poor Dean is just sitting at the table awkwadly with red cheeks.

"Um..." Is my intellegent response and I look to Dean to give a good explanation, it was his fantastical idea to play footsie under the table anyway. "Dean?" I look to him with blank face.

"Um... she was itchy?"

Seth snicker loudly. "But why couldn't you scratch your leg, Cat?" Jojo seems to full of logic this morning but Dean seems to think that he is too.

"She couldn't reach."

Laughter filled the room and I quickly finished my breakfast so I could grab a pair of shoes. I sat on the bed quietly and Dean followed me in to the room with a stupid grin on his face. I really wish he'd just as me to be his girlfriend, I thought that he might have got the hint when I had awkwardly told Joelle that Dean wasn't my boyfriend. "Sorry." He chuckles and sits beside me on the bed.

"That was a bit awkward." I smile.

"She's a curious little thing." He replies and leans his head on my shoulder.

"Are you gonna come to the arcade with us?" I ask him curiously.

"Nah, I'm gonna head down to the gym. Have fun though, we've gotta talk when you get back though." He says mysteriously and I tilt my head to the side curiously. Maybe he had got the hint and we was gonna ask me to be his girlfriend. "Not now, go have fun with Jojo." He says and kisses my cheek and stands up.

Seth has decided to come to the arcade with us so we head out to the elevator with little Jojo bouncing up and down because she's excited. "So, how's it going?" Seth turns to me when the doors to the elevator shut and smirks.

"I will not hesitate to hit you Seth." I narrow my eyes at my smug ex-boyfriend and scowl. I like that Dean isn't afraid to show affection in front of other people but I could do without Seth teasing me all the time.

"Uncle Seth are you being nasty to Cat?" Jojo puts her hands on her hips and pouts up at Seth and he can't help but smile at the little girl, she's too cute to be grumpy and we can't take it seriously.

"Yes he is." I smirk at Seth.

"Daddy says that if you don't got anything nice to say you shouldn't say anything." She says and looks up at Roman. "Isn't that right daddy?" She looks up at him for approval and he's smiling down at his little girl.

"Certainly is baby girl. Seth be nice to Cat." Roman looks at Seth with a playful smirk. I giggle and take Jojo's hand as the elevator doors open and we walk through the lobby and down the street towards a shopping strip.

When we get back to the hotel we're running a little later than we had planned so we quickly pack up and head back downstairs to check out of the hotel and get on the road. I'm the first one to the car so I open the trunk and pile in my things and jump in the drivers seat.

Roman was heading off with Galina and Joelle as they were following us to the next town. In fact they were following us for the next few days and then heading back to Florida with Roman at the weekend. It was nice to see Roman moving on, he was getting along with Galina so well, I reminded myself to ask him about it later.

The trip wasn't too long and by the time we got to the arena we had just enough time to get ready and have a bite to eat before we got to work. I've got a match with Dean against Alicia and Seth tonight which should be interesting. "You look amazing." I walk in to the locker room the boys are sharing and Seth and Dean are both looking me up and down. Seth smirks and Dean turns his head to look at him curiously. I'm wearing black booty shorts and a matching crop top. My wrists are taped and my boots are on and I'm ready to go.

"I will slap you." Dean narrows his eyes at his friend and Seth grins at him cheekily and then looks back to me and takes one more chance to check me out. This time Dean leans over the bench and slaps Seth across the arm hard. "I warned you." He snapped and stood up and walked over to me and slipped his arm around my waist.

"Can't hug you right now, I gotta do my hair and make up." I tell me and lean up and kiss his cheek and walk over to the bathroom and close the door. I take out the things I'll need from my make up bag and start with my hair first.

When I'm done I pack up my stuff and we're ready to go. I've got a promo with Seth right before we go on so we head down to the gorilla and get ready. When they start filming I'm standing by a crate stretching when Seth comes up behind me and puts his hands on my hips. "You look great." He says with a cocky smirk that I don't even need to see to know is there.

I snap up and turn around and push his hands off me. "Do not put your hands on me." I sneer at him angrily.

He smirks again. "How's your week going with Ambrose?" He chuckles at me.

"A lot better than it would be if I had to spend it with you." I narrow my eyes at him. "What do you want?" I cross my arms over my chest and stare at him.

"Oh come on now, don't be like that. I know you want me back."

I scoff loudly. "I would rather hook up with Rusev then get back with you." I tell him rudely.

"Is there a problem here?" Dean pops up beside and puts his arm over my shoulder protectively.

"Nope, he was just leaving." I look up at Dean and try not to smile. We're still establishing the relationship between us on camera so I can't show too much affection. Seth stalks out of the view of the camera and when he's gone I turn around to Dean. "Get off me." I tell him.

"Hey you're mine until Monday night baby, I can do whatever I want." He smirks and the promo finishes. I narrow my eyes at him and he smirks. "Don't look at me like that..." He chuckles. "Technically you're mine until Monday." He chuckles.

"Oh boy." I say with a sarcastic tone.

"Come on, let's go." He says and takes my hand and leads me over to the entrance where Seth and Alicia are getting ready to go out to the ring.

When Dean's music starts playing he grips my forearm and leads me through the curtain. He loosens his grip when I stop walking and I yank my arm from his grip and we bicker as we get down to the ring. Seth stands in the corner smirking at Dean because no matter how much Dean seems to try I can 'resist' his charm.

The match starts and Dean and Seth square off in the ring while Alicia cheers for Seth rather loudly and I stand on the corner of the ring and watch the match up carefully. I take my opportunity to tag myself in when Dean whips Seth in to the corner and starts to punch him in the gut. I'm quick in to the ring and take the opportunity to slap Seth across the face rather hard before Alicia can get over to me. I move out of the way and she collides in to Seth's chest.

I take control of the match before Seth breaks up a count which makes Dean get in to the ring to beat on him. He sends him flying over the top rope and decides that a suicide dive is in order. I get caught up watching him and get rolled over from behind by Alicia. I kick out at two and get to my feet and manage to sock her right in the kisser with a super kick. The sound was sickening and for a second I thought that maybe she was out cold. I covered her for the three count and rolled out of the ring where Seth and Dean were still fighting. "Enough." I yell at them but they don't listen.

The next part was in the script and I hadn't been looking forward to it because Dean was meant to put his hands on me. I stepped in between the pair and Dean couldn't stop his flying fist in time and it collided with my cheek. It wasn't very hard but hard enough to knock me off my feet and send panic throughout the arena. The whole place was dead silent expect for Seth and Dean fawning over me. "Cat?" Dean bent down at my side as I sat up and caressed my cheek slowly.

"Get off her!" Seth shouted.

"Get out!" Dean turned around and yelled at Seth before turning back to me and helping me up. He slips his arm around my waist and helps me up the ramp.

"You ok?" He asks as soon as we're backstage.

"I"m fine, you were gentle." I tell him.

"Good, I don't like it when you're hurt and I don't like hurting you." He frowns at me. He doesn't take his arm from around my waist but I don't mind. We're heading off to the medics room to shoot another promo before we were done for the night.

"Suck it up you big baby, I'm fine." I giggle at him.

I'm sitting on the bed in the medical room with an icepack on my jaw and Dean is pacing back and forth waiting for the trainer to come back. "I am so sorry." He keeps repeating while I just sit there not saying anything. I suggested to the writers that it would be awesome to shut him up by kissing him but they insisted on dragging it out.

"Will you shut up? I'm fine, jesus you're not that strong." I tell him with a fed up tone.

This stops him pacing and he just stands there and looks at me curiously. "I'm not a woman basher, Kitty." He mumbles.

"Oh my god you did not even bash me! Get out! God you're so annoying! I can't believe I have to spend the rest of the week with you." I whine and get off the bed and go to push him out of the room but get dizzy and my knees give way. Dean catches my and puts me back on the bed.

"I'm not going anywhere." He tells me and takes a seat beside me on the bed while grabbing on to my hand.

Back at the hotel and we're lying in bed, Joelle slept for like three hours while she was in the car with Roman and Joelle so she's staying up late to watch a movie with Roman and Seth. I'm cuddled up with Dean debating on whether or not I should ask him about what happened this morning or the fact that he said that we needed to talk but hadn't brought anything up.

"Why did you tell Jojo that I wasn't your boyfriend?" He asks me before I can get to the subject.

"Because you haven't asked me yet." I tell him truthfully, it wouldn't surprise me one little bit if he had just assumed that were together.

"Oh I just thought after everything that it was implied. I mean we share a bed and we've been on dates before, I just though were in a relationship. We do all those couply things, so I thought we were one. I like thinking of you as my girlfriend" He says slowly.

I sigh softly and lean my head against Dean's chest. I cannot believe, ok well I can but I don't want to believe that he thought because we were sharing a bed and going on dates we were in a relationship. It was kind of cute though, and hearing him call me his girlfriend was actually music to my ears. "Just because we do all those things doesn't mean we're in a relationship... Even though I love doing all those things." I tell him gently. I know he's not a relationship kind of guy so it means a lot to me that he thought of me as his girlfriend before he even asked me to be.

"Sorry, I just assumed. But will you be my girlfriend?" He asks as he snakes his hands around my waist and hugs me tight.

Finally! Words cannot describe how happy I am to hear those words come out of his mouth. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend." I look up at him with a grin and he grind back down at me.

"You're the bestest!" He chuckles and kisses my forehead. "Be right back, I have to tell Jojo that you're my girlfriend now. She made me promise that she would be the first one to know." He laughs and untangled himself from me and hops off the bed. I stand up and follow him out and watch from the door where he grabs the remote for the TV where Jojo and Roman are watching Frozen with Seth and pauses the movie. He bends down in front of Jojo and whispers something in her ear.

I watch her face carefully as she goes from unhappy about her movie being paused to gasping in surprise and wrapping her little arms around Dean's neck while shouting at the top of her lungs. "Yay! Uncle Dean am I really the first one to know?" She is almost as excited as I am.

"You sure are short stuff, ask you daddy if he knew." Dean grind back and glances at me before looking at Roman. Seth looks at me curiously and raises an eyebrow, silently asking me if we are officially together. I smile coyly and nod my head. He smiles back at me and hops off the couch. The one thing to complete the best day ever is to have Seth's approval, I know I don't need it but somehow after all we've been through and overcome, I want it.

He walks over to me and silently wraps his arms around my waist and hugs me. "Congratulations beautiful." I know it must hurt him a little bit to know that I've officially moved on he seems to be taking it well.

"I'll always love you Seth..." I murmur in to his ear as I hug him back. And I will, if I'm honest I can say that Seth was my first love. I had had boyfriends but never something as serious as I had with him.

"Thank you." He whispers back and kisses my cheek before slipping out of the room unnoticed.

I take the opportunity to walk over to the couch where Jojo is asking Dean all sorts of awkward questions like when are we getting married and most importantly, when we have babies will we name them after her daddy. I giggle and take a seat next to Roman and watch Dean answer awkward questions.

"Is Seth alright?" Roman asks quietly, while Jojo spits out baby names and beautiful places that Dean should propose marriage.

"He's ok, just a bit upset because its official now. We've been through a hell of a lot of shit in the past few months, I guess he's just accepting it."


End file.
